Mega Man ZX Origins
by MetalSonic30
Summary: [ON HIATUS...Don't know what I'm going to do with this. Might fuse it with Chronicles as little segments...Hmm, sounds like a good idea!] Origin stories of characters featured in Mega Man ZX Chronicles! Characters such as Vent, Aile, the Biometals, Prairie, Ciel, and more will be included!
1. Prologue

**Mega Man ZX Origins**

A Message from the Fan (Author)...

_"'Mega Man ZX Origins' will be a place where stories of a character's past is revealed here. As you read Mega Man ZX Chronicles (the new title for Mega Man ZX: The Original Mega Man), you'll find a character you might be interested in. When you do, head over to this story and you may find a new origin story involving the character you want to see. If not, then stay patient, for this story will be updated mysteriously...! Enjoy!"_

* * *

Prologue

In the year 25XX, the world has been changed drastically. The seemingly endless war had finally ended and peace between Humans and Reploids have been obtained. In fact, there is a globalized law created by three of the most powerful men in the world, the SAGE Trinity, where humans must have mechanical parts implanted into them at a certain age and the reploids must have lifespans, thus meaning taking away their immortality. This law was dubbed, "The Equality Law", its goal being to close the gap between Human beings and Reploids. Now that both humans and reploids have little to no differences to each other (except that reploids have upside-down red triangles), both are treated as "Humans". While most people had no problem with the law, some people dislike the law as they believe the law interferes with reproduction or just because they didn't want to become a "cyborg". According to the Equality Law, "those who choose not to follow this law will be branded as Mavericks." Minor riots about their hatred of the law has been going on for years. In fact, a organization was created, which was dubbed "The A.D.F." (Anti-Droid Force). The A.D.F. were people who hated the Equality Law. Legion, the governing body of the world, have sought this and made sure The A.D.F. were no threat to humanity. It did the trick for a long time and still is to this day.

Unfortunately, the maniac robots known as Mavericks, still threaten humanity, causing destruction without hesitation. Fortunately, there is a group known as The Guardians, who fight back the Mavericks to protect humanity.

There is one question on many people's minds: "Where are the Mavericks coming from?"

That's a good question. Even after the war, Mavericks still lurk the Earth, so where DO they come from? Will the secret be revealed? Who knows...


	2. Vent&Aile: Awake

**Vent &amp; Aile**

* * *

_Chapter 1 - Awake_

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Mega Man ZX or its characters. I only own the characters I created for the story and the parts of story I created. I also do not own he Mega Man franchise.

* * *

In a forest full of serenity, the sun shined in the afternoon sky, beaming through the trees, and brightening the dark forest slightly. But suddenly, three motorbikes were seen blazing through the forest, interrupting that peaceful noise called "silence". The three motorbikes drove the forest as if it was some insane race track. Soon, the three motorbikes went forward, seeing the light as they pushed forward. The bikers stopped their motorbikes, ending up at a cliff. The biker with long blonde hair coming from his red helmet stopped the motors on his bike and took off his helmet, revealing a young man with nice blue eyes. He had an upside-down red triangle, meaning that he was, without a doubt, a reploid. He had a long-sleeved red vest, along with white pants. He was wearing a black bodysuit. He placed the helmet in front of him and reached into his pockets, pulling out glasses. He placed them on his face and smiled, looking forward to find a large city up ahead of the forest.

"Well, we are getting closer, now aren't we?" the man said.

The other two took off their blue helmets and placed them in front of them. There was a girl with short brown hair, beautiful emerald-green eyes, and smile that would cheer just about anyone up. She too had on a black bodysuit, white shorts, a blue vest, two gloves with white fingertips, along with the golden bracelets that allowed her hands to enter the gloves. She had light skin and two reploid ears.

The boy had brown, spiky hair with two reploid ears. He had emerald-green eyes, slightly darker skin than the girl. He had the same vest as the girl, but he had a purple crystal amulet. The boy had a black bodysuit on along with similar gloves to the girl. The boy had white pants. Both boy and girl had the same shoes that looked like robot shoes. They weren't replacements of their feet. They were the new shoes of the 26th Century.

"Vent. Aile." the man said to the two. The boy was Vent and the girl was Aile. The two looked at the man, awaiting for his instructions. "I'm going to make the call. Sit tight, okay?"

The two nodded, saying 'Yes sir!' without moving their lips. The man smiled and got off his motorbike. He walked away, reaching into his pockets, bringing out an antenna. He attached the antenna onto his reploid ear and pressed the "button" on his ear. The man smiled when he gotten the correct frequency he needed.

"Hello?... Yes, I have the package... Ha ha, of course it's safe, don't worry!..."

"Okay, okay... Now, just to be extra safe, can you..."

"Can we deliver the package safely? I have brought two of my best with me to assist me..." the man said looking back at Vent and Aile, smiling. "You don't need to worry about a thing... You know me, don't you?"

Aile looked at the man, confused about what was going on in the conversation.

"Boy, Giro and the client sure seem to be serious about this conversation... Don't you agree Vent?", Aile said looking over to Vent's motorbike, but to find that there was no pilot. Aile was confused, looking around for her brother. She saw Vent standing near by a large rock. He was staring at the city... nothing but seriousness in his face. Aile frowned sadly and slowly walked beside her brother, placing her hand on his shoulder. She too was looking at the city.

"**Of course... You know what's in the package, but I still don't want anything bad to happen to it...**" the voice sounded female in the communicator... She sounded like she was well-organized, kind, and compassionate. She was definitely compassionate about the package being delivered. She also sounded serious, very serious. "**We're in the forest right now. We'll meet at the Rendezvous Point. Do you understand?**"

The man's smile disappeared, forming a serious frown. "Understood. I'll meet you soon enough." he said, breaking contact with the client. The man placed his antenna back into his pocket and turned around with a smile on his face. "Vent, Aile. Are you two ready?"

The two said nothing. Absolutely nothing. The man, known as Giro, walked over to them. A serious frown formed on his face.

"You two can see it, can't you? The Serpent Company building is there. They sure have done a lot to help this country." Giro said.

Aile turned around, looking at Giro. "The country maybe, but 8 years ago, when we needed the Security Forces most, they showed up too late and the Mavericks took away our mom."

Vent's hand formed into a fist, shaking in anger. He was almost tearing up.

"I just stood there and watched. I could've done something...! I...I...I should've sacrificed myself to save her...!" Vent said, his voice getting louder.

Aile quickly turned to Vent, shocked at what he just said. She was just as upset as he was, but thinking like that was a little dark. Aile was about to say something, but Giro took her place.

"Hey, now... Think about what you just said. If you sacrificed yourself, do you think your Mother would be happy with that decision? If she lost you, she would've have been in a sea of melancholy..." Giro said. He placed his glasses into place and continued on, "...And even if you did sacrifice yourself, the Mavericks could have killed you and your mother, and your sister, Aile would've been left all alone... You have Aile here by your side..."

Vent's tears never came from his eyes and he looked at Aile. She gave him a warming smile, but he didn't smile back as he was still sad. Aile's smile disappeared again and a tear slipped from her eye...

Giro spoke up, trying to comfort them both. "Listen, your mother wouldn't like to see you both sad like this. Come on, cheer up, you two! You're still here in this world..."

Vent and Aile turned to Giro at the same time. They walked over to Giro as he was picking up the package.

"So let's get a move on! Our client awaits us!" Giro said.

Vent looked at the package in Giro's hand. He had so many questions to ask, but he just summed it all up into one question.

"Hey, Boss. Who are we delivering this package to anyway?"

Aile continued on, asking her own question "What are they?"

Giro fixed his glasses into place again, talking in a serious tone.

"The Guardians. You should remember them, right? I told some stories about them, remember?", Giro said.

"Yeah, you said they were reeaally important team of people who fight Mavericks if they ever came close to the city." Aile explained from memory.

"That's right Aile. Good memory!" Aile said with a smile.

Vent observed the package from afar.

"This package must be really important... They DID sound urgent when you was talking to them a few minutes ago. What's in the package anyway, Boss?" Vent asked.

Giro dashed at Vent and slightly flicked his forehead, a 'OW', being heard from Vent. He rubbed his forehead, trying to rub off the pain.

"How many times do I have to tell you Vent? Remember well this time: We _NEVER_ question our clients! Whatever is in the package is their business! Got it this time?!"

"Geez, okay!" Vent said chuckling a bit. Aile joined in on the chuckle.

"Good! C'mon now! We got a client waiting!" Giro yelled out, heading to his bike.

Suddenly, three shots were heard. The projectiles heading straight towards Aile. She widened in shock and stepped out of the way. The shots hit her bike. Vent looked at Aile and quickly turned to Giro.

"W-what's going on!?" Aile screamed.

"Mavericks! Darn!" Giro said, hiding behind his bike.

The three Mavericks continued shooting at the bikes.

"What do they want!?" Vent exclaimed.

"The package! They must be after it!" Giro said.

Suddenly three shots came from each of the Mavericks known as Galleon. Six shots collided with Vent's bike while the rest collided with Aile's. Vent's bike started to shake, soon exploding. Vent got knocked back and was heading towards the forest. Aile turned to her falling brother and screamed out his name.

"VENT!"

Suddenly, Aile's bike starting to shake too. Aile's eyes widened and the bike exploded like Vent's. She too was hurling into the Forest.

"VENT! AILE!" Giro screamed out.

Giro held his teeth together and jumped over the bike. He dashed at the Mavericks. A bright red light appeared and in mere seconds, the Galleon were destroyed. It did not show Giro at all, but some type of sword was shown...

* * *

Vent was falling into the forest, smacking his face on a branch, hitting his back on another, hitting his shoes on yet another branch, causing Vent to front-flip multiple times until he finally landed on his back. Vent slowly got up, cracking his back and rubbing his face.

"Man, that was a long fall... A PAINFUL one at that..."

Suddenly, a female scream was heard. Vent looked up and saw that Aile too was falling. She had landed into a nearby bush. Vent quickly ran to his sister and saw that Aile had hit her head during the fall.

"Oooooowwwwwww, that was a long fall... A PAINFUL one at that...!"

"...I just said that a few seconds ago, sis... But anyway, you okay?" Vent asked.

"I'm okay, thanks. Although we ourselves only have reploid ears, it's still surprising that we survived a fall like that." Aile said.

"It is strange. I mean, we don't have any mechanical parts implanted into us beside the ear replacements." Vent said.

Suddenly, a voice was being heard.

"**Vent...! Aile...!**"

"Giro!"

"Boss!"

"**Vent! Aile! The package got blown off the ledge with you. Do you see it anywhere?!**" Giro asked.

"Lemme look..." Vent said.

Aile tapped Vent's shoulder and pointed up ahead. There was a floating blue piece of metal.

"A floating piece of metal?" Vent said to himself.

"**Vent? Aile?**" Giro cried.

"Sorry, sorry. Um, is the package the _'floating piece of metal'_, Boss?" Vent asked, dropping sweat across his cheek.

"**Yes! That's it!**" Giro said.

"Care to expla-" Vent was about to ask, but Aile quickly slapped her hand on Vent's face, covering his mouth. Aile pointed up, and an imaginary thought bubble appeared that apparently only they could see. Giro was there with a demonic face saying the words Vent was supposed to remember:

_"We NEVER question our clients! Whatever is in the package is their business!"_

Vent's eyes widened. He soon shook his head and gave Giro a response.

"What should we do Boss?" Vent asked.

"**Make sure you two get the package at the meeting point.**" Giro explained.

"What about you?" Aile asked with worry.

"**Don't worry about me, Aile. I'll be perfectly fine on my own. Just carry out your mission!**" Giro said.

"Got it!" Vent and Aile said in unison.

Suddenly, foot steps were heard on the green grass, approaching the brother and sister. There was a teenage girl there in pink along with two men in green beside her. They had weapons in their hands. Out of the blue, however, they aimed the weapons at both Vent and Aile, shocking them both.

"HOLD IT!" one said.

"IDENTIFY YOURSELVES!" the other said.

Vent wailed his arms around like in Anime/Manga, screaming out their innocence. "W-W-WAIT! DON'T SHOOT! WE'RE FROM GIRO EXPRESS!" Vent yelled out.

Aile looked at the logo on the men's shoulders. It had a 'G' on it. Aile gasped and said,

"Vent, they are the clients! They are the Guardians!" Aile cried.

The girl held out her hand to the men, and they looked at the girl.

"Stand down men..." the girl said. The men did as they were told, putting down their weapons.

"Yes, we are the Guardians. I was expecting Girouette here. Why is he not here? Do you have the package?" the girl asked.

"Yes, we definitely have the package... The floating piece of metal right in front of us, actually..." Aile explained, dropping sweat on her cheek.

"And Boss, he's..." Vent said, but stopped when rumbling was heard throughout the forest.

The group looked ahead and saw that something huge was heading their way. It was a snake-like mechaniloid and he was tall, screeching out its fearful hiss.

"What the heck is that!?" one of the soldiers cried.

"It must be with the Mavericks that blew us off the cliff!" Vent yelled.

The girl looked at Vent quickly. _"What!?"_ she said to herself.

The snake-mechaniloid known as, **Giga Aspis**, eyes switched around, as if it was scanning the group. It was indeed, scanning the group, ready for attack. The men walked forward and aimed their weapons at the mechaniloid, firing at it rapidly.

"Commander, please stand back!" one yelled.

"Commander! Take the package and leave right now!" the other said.

"But..." the girl said.

"COMMANDER!" the two soldiers cried in unison.

The Giga Aspis turned around and slammed its tail into the two soldiers, knocking them back. They were hurt pretty bad after the mechaniloid's attack. They screamed in total pain as the Giga Aspis' tail was a mace.

"No!" the Commander cried as she knelt down beside the two fallen.

Aile ran to the Commander and said.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they're fine! But we all won't be if we don't leave right away!" Aile cried.

"Come On! Let's go! NOW!" Vent yelled.

"I...I..." the girl started saying as the Giga Aspis simply sat in front of the group, charging up another attack for the remaining. "...I can't! I can't leave the Biometal! It's too important just to abandon!" she cried.

"Biometal...?" Vent asked quickly.

"The Biometal must be the 'floating piece of metal' then!" Aile said, figuring it out.

Vent shook his head and looked at the girl as if she was insane.

"You got to be kidding me! Is this really worth it!? Just throwing your life away!?" Vent cried. But suddenly, images of his mother appeared in his mind. Aile too saw the images. They together, in unison, saw how the Mavericks took away their mother. They saw how helpless they were when the Mavericks surrounded her. The two had serious looks on their faces and quickly ran in front of the Commander, spreading out their arms. The Commander was surprised at what they were doing... Protecting her.

"Biometal..." Aile said under her breath.

"Yeah... This Biometal must be that important..." Vent said to Aile.

"What do we do now, Vent?..." Aile asked, looking at her brother.

Vent said nothing. He didn't know what to do from here. Suddenly, the Blue Biometal floated in front of Vent and Aile both.

_"I know what to do..."_

Both Vent and Aile's eyes widened. They heard the voice but... It was telepathically...

"Vent... Did you..."

"Yeah..."

The Biometal started circling around Vent and Aile both, circling them faster and faster until a bright blue light appeared.

"W-What's going on...!?" Vent and Aile said in unison.

_"I'll lend you my power, brave ones..."_ the voice said again.

The light disappeared, revealing Vent and Aile in... armor...!? The two had a blue and white helmet with a big red crystal on top of the helmets. Their golden bracelets that were attached to their gloves became gauntlets. Their bodysuit remained on them, however. Their pants/shorts became... briefs... and leg armor. Vent had aimed a weapon known as, a Buster, at the Giga Aspis, and what came out was a blue fast and powerful blast! The shot clashed into the mechaniloid's face, screeching in pain. The Giga Aspis turned tail and ran off. Prairie watched in shock as Aile and Vent suddenly transformed. Vent looked at his right hand, which was now a gun. Vent started to slowly scream, his scream getting low and then louder as he started shaking it around.

"M-My HAND! WHERE DID IT GO!? I CAN'T FEEL IT!" Vent cried.

_"Please, don't be afraid. You're hand is still there. You are just holding onto the trigger."_ the voice said.

"Ohh..." Vent said in relief, wiping his forehead.

_"I am Biometal Model X... But you can just call me X if you like. I really don't mind which one you call me..."_ introduced Model X.

"O-Okay... X, what just happened?" Aile asked in fear, looking at herself, looking at her... briefs...

_"You two are using my fighting data. We currently have a link between the three of us."_ Model X explained.

"So... We are different beings?" Vent asked, looking at himself.

_"I suppose you can think of it that way..."_ Model X said.

"So... This is the power of Biometal..." Aile and Vent said to themselves.

_"With this power, we, the three of us, will fight together to bring the Mavericks down!"_ Model X yelled.

"Nice! Cool!" Vent said, looking at himself.

"Don't I look stylish?" Aile said, blushing to herself.

The Commander looked at the two in surprise.

"Megamerge..." she said to herself. "They can use the Biometal...? Two...? At the same time...? They must be very special to perform this..."

"Hey!" Vent yelled to the commander. who shot back into reality. "Mind if we borrow this Biometal? We want to show the Mavericks who they're dealing with!"

"Yeah!" Aile cried, fist pumping in the air.

"S-Sure..." the girl said.

Vent and Aile were about to run. "Thanks! I'll make sure to send back help!" Vent said.

"Wait!" the girl cried. Vent and Aile stopped and quickly turned to the girl. She smiled and introduced herself, "I would like to... Thank You both... My name is Prairie."

"I see... My name is Aile!" she said.

"And, I'm Vent! We're part of the Giro Express! We'll see ya later Prairie!" The Brother and Sister started to run off, chasing after the Mechaniloid.

"Good luck, Vent and Aile..." Prairie said as they were slowly leaving her vision. The soldiers were slowly getting up as they watched two brave heroes dash off.

"They are the Chosen Ones..." Prairie said to herself. "...It would appear you were right Sis..."


	3. Vent&Aile: The Maverick Hunters

**Vent &amp; Aile**

* * *

_Chapter 2 - The "Maverick Hunters"_

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Mega Man ZX or its characters. I only own the characters I created for the story and the parts of story I created. I also do not own he Mega Man franchise.

* * *

Vent and Aile, along with their new friend, Model X, ran through the forest of Area A, busters in hand. On the way, they've taken out multiple Mavericks with ease while at the same time, learning incredible abilities such as the _'wall-jump'_ and the _'dash'_.

_"It is very impressive how these two children were able to learn so easily..."_ Model X said within himself, so Vent or Aile couldn't hear his voice, "However, they still have a long way to go..."

Vent and Aile stopped immediately, looking down at the ground.

"These tracks..." Aile started. "They belong to the snake, no doubt..." Vent finished. Vent and Aile's eyes widened when the sound of rumbling was heard. It was like a tiny earthquake to the children. Vent looked over to his left to see a fast moving... thing. Aile turned to her brother and she saw nothing. In seconds, a large shadow appeared before the two, surprising them. It was the snake mechaniloid they were looking for, the **Giga-Aspis**. Aile held onto her X-Buster, ready to begin the fight while Vent stood tall, smirking at the large snake hissing at them.

"Good... You finally show up...!" Vent said pulling out his X-Buster. Aile smiled too, as she was just as confident as her brother. "_The other Mavericks were nothing compared to you two... This will be the real challenge. Are you two ready for this?"_ Model X asked.

Vent and Aile closed their eyes, sighing at the exact same time. In unison, they both opened their eyes and yelled,

**READY!**

_~ Combination - VS Mega Scorpio ~_

The Giga Aspis roared it's mechanical roar into the forest, charging head first at the two. Vent and Aile moved swiftly away from the mechaniloid, it moving in between them. The mechaniloid stopped and swung it's mace-tail at Vent. He dashed away from the tail, but the impact of the tail, knocked Vent back a bit. Fortunately, the rocks that flung at him missed. Aile aimed her X-Buster and released multiple shots at the Giga Aspis' body. To her shock, it did nothing to it. Aile went to her brother and knelt down to his level.

"Are you okay, Vent?" Aile asked in concern, while keeping her attention on the mechaniloid. Vent smiled at Aile, pulling out his buster. "Just fine, thanks."

The mechaniloid turned around and began backing up, preparing for another charge. The two dodged again as the snake charged at them, missing once more. Instead of using it's mace-tail again, it turned back around, staring at them.

"Model X, how do we beat this mechaniloid?!" Vent asked, shooting at the mechaniloid. "_First, you need to find it's weak point."_ Vent and Aile quickly observed the mechaniloid. However, sounds were heard as it's body parts started to light up. The Giga Aspis' eyes lighted up and from it's mouth came dangerous projectiles in a circular motion. Vent and Aile moved aside from the projectiles, but they split up. Aile was lucky enough to dodge it, but Vent wasn't, as the projectile came in contact with his arm. Vent screamed as it burned, like acid.

_"You need to charge up your buster! Hold onto the trigger until you've reached maximum charge!"_ Model X yelled out.

Aile had a determined look on her face, as she followed her friend's instructions. Aile aimed the X-Buster at the Giga Aspis, a high-pitched charging sound being heard until she had reached maximum charge. She squinted her eyes and released the shot. Out came a bright charged shot that came in contact with the Giga Aspis' face. The mechaniloid hissed in pain. Vent stopped rubbing his armed and smiled at Aile.

"It's face... Of course!" Vent cried, realizing the weakness. "_Excellent work Aile. But don't celebrate yet."_ Model X said. "I know, I know. It's not down yet!" Aile said.

Vent charged up his X-Buster like Aile and released his charged shot at the Giga Aspis' face, imitating his sister's method. The Giga Aspis hissed again. It's eyes shined redder than they already were, more brighter. It was furious. It was in it's Allegro mode, beginning to move more quickly. The Giga Aspis turned around again and smashed it's mace-tail on the ground again, pushing Vent and Aile back. Aile landed on her behind, but she wasn't out yet. She charged up her X-Buster and looked forward, with a face of anger. However, that look of anger disappeared into shock as a giant rock was hurling at her. Aile released the charged shot at the rock, exploding it into bits, but the Giga Aspis was hurling at her quickly. She aimed at the ground, closing her eyes in fear, and released another charged shot from her other hand. Aile was flying in the air, dodging the Giga Aspis' attack. Aile screamed as she fell on the Giga Aspis body, holding on as tight as she could.

"Aaaaaaaaaaah! V-VENT! GET ME OFF OF THIS THING, PLEASE!"

A sweat drop came down Vent's face as he charged at the now out of control mechaniloid. It was trying it's best to get Aile off of it.

_"Vent, you saw what she did, didn't you?"_ Model X asked. "Y-yeah, she released a second charged shot from her other hand... Does this mean we have two X-Busters?" Vent asked. _"Precisely. Use what your sister did to finish this."_

"Got it." Vent said nodding his head. Vent ran, following the mechaniloid go in circles, shaking it's body around for Aile to let go. She finally let go, flying towards Vent. The Giga Aspis was charging at both Aile and Vent. Vent had a face with determination, just like his sister had not too long ago.

_"Now Vent!"_ Once his X-Buster reached maximum charge, he dashed under her sister, leaving her shock that he didn't catch her, and released both X-Busters at the Mechaniloid's opened mouth. Vent panted hard as he thought the Mechaniloid would had got to him before he got to it. The Giga Aspis' crimson red eyes darkened in defeat... It's entire body started to shine, rays of light exiting it's body and finally exploding. Vent covered his eyes as the explosion got brighter and brighter, and finally dimming down. Vent smiled.

_~ SONG END ~_

"...I did it..." Vent said, sighing in relief. Suddenly, a punch to the face came at Vent and he fell to the ground. The view focuses on Aile, with golden-yellow, angry eyes. "You jerk! Why didn't you catch me!?" she yelled.

"Catch you?! If I had caught you, then we'd both be snake-food!" Vent yelled back, rubbing his cheek. "Fine, fine... Let's put that behind us... However, let's make it clear brother..." Aile said, catching Vent's attention.

"_WE_ did it, not just you.", she finished with a joyful smile.

Vent chuckled, rubbing the back of his head, "Y-yeah, of course. _WE_ did it."

"Speaking of which... Why did you help us Model X?" Aile asked.

_"Do I need a reason to help people? You two never knew that girl, Prairie, yet you both shown no hesitation in helping her and her men. All I did was lend you guys power to fight the Mavericks. You are the brave ones."_

"Me? Brave? Not really, haha." Vent said. "That power saved our hides, but bravery alone isn't enough to find the Mavericks...", Aile said.

_"...I see..."_ Model X said.

"The rendezvous point is up ahead." Vent said, seeing a door from afar.

* * *

Vent and Aile walked towards the door and once it opened, guns were pointed at them. They were soldiers in green, like the others back there.

"A-again with this..." Vent whispered.

"H-Hold on. We are deliverers of Giro Express. Your friends need your help back there!" Aile said.

"What?" one soldier said. According to the tag on his vest, his name was **Marue**. "Prairie and the others need us! Let's move out!"

The men rushed out the door, slightly pushing Vent aside. "Be careful!" Aile cried out before the door finally closed. "Prairie must be that important, isn't she?" Vent asked the one man left behind. He had funny looking glasses on and his clothing was blue. He was small and he looked rather old, considering the fact that his mustache was white. Although it was hard to tell, that man was surprised and seemed interested in something... or someone...someones...

"Fascinating..." he began, "It would appear you have activated a Biometal... Although, I would have never guessed that the Biometal would choose two. Amazing, just amazing..."

"We're just doing our job, tee-hee!", Aile said, smiling. "Oh, where our my manners, my name is **Fleuve**. We thank you both for delivering the Biometal to us."

"Nice to meet you! My name is Aile, and he's my big brother Vent.", Aile introduced.

"Yeah, nice to meet you, but have you seen our Boss, Giro?", Vent asked. "Your boss?" Fleuve asked raising a eyebrow. "As far as I'm concerned, you two are the only ones to come by here other than our soldiers." Fleuve said with honesty. "Seriously?" Aile asked in surprised and worry.

A 'beep' sound was heard over radio. Marue's voice was heard.

"**Fleuve! We've found them! Returning to base now!**"

"Wait! Do you see anyone else from the delivery service there?" Fleuve asked.

"**No, we've... Wait a second...**" Marue looked over and from afar, he could see smoke. His eyes widened and he told Fleuve the information he needed. "**An explosion just occurred! There appears to be a battle occurrence! From here, it looks like it's all happening in Area B!**"

Aile's eyes widened in shock hearing the update, _"It has to be Giro!"_ she thought.

"Hey, let us borrow the Biometal just a little longer!" Vent asked.

"W-WHAT!?" Fleuve cried in shock.

"There's a big chance that our boss is there in Area B! He's in danger and we can help him!" Vent explained.

"I'm sorry, but no! I can't allow you to put the Biometal at risk again!"

"Well isn't that messed up!" Aile yelled. "Now that your _'precious'_ package is back, you don't even care about the guy who risked his life to deliver it!"

"N-No...! That's not what I mean...!" Fleuve tried to explain.

"We don't have time to argue! Let us go, please!" Vent cried.

"B-But...!" Fleuve said in struggle.

"**Let them go, Fleuve...**"

The three was surprised. The voice of a female was heard in Fleuve's radio.

"P-Prairie?" Vent said under his breath. "B-But, Miss Prairie...!" Fleuve stuttered. Vent and Aile's faces brightened in joy and relief.

"Thanks Prairie!" they cried in joy. Prairie smiled, hearing their voices. Fleuve sighed. "Alright, you two. I've just received orders from Headquarters. Your mission is to find your boss. Good luck you two!"

"I see... Hold on Boss! Here we come!" Vent said as he and his sister ran out the other door.

"Prairie... Mind my disrespect, but I hope you know what you are doing..." Fleuve said to Prairie.

"**Do not worry, Fleuve. I know exactly what I'm doing... And I'm sure those two know exactly what they are doing as well...**"

* * *

In Area B, the two have made their way into Area B-2. On the way, Mavericks lurked in the area, just like they lurked in Area A. However, Aile and Vent have found a computer chip that they seem to think is important.

"Boy, I hope we are going the right way, because the smoke disappeared when we got here.", Vent said.

"Me too, who knows what's happening by now...", Aile said in worry.

"**Vent? Aile? Can you hear me?**" a voice was heard in Vent and Aile's ears. Vent and Aile jumped a little, but calmed down after realizing the voice in their heads was Prairie. How she was speaking was a mystery though.

"P-Prairie?!" Vent cried, shaking a little. "**I have Mr. Giro's position on our radar.**" Prairie explained.

"Y-You do?" Aile asked, shaking more than Vent was. "**I'm sorry, did I scare you two? I'm using our COMM Sytem to talk to you both.**" Prairie said. "**I'll lead you right to him.**"

"Really?! That's great, thanks Prairie!" Vent said in relief.

Vent and Aile moved ahead, following Prairie's directions. Suddenly, Aile remembered something. "Oh yeah! Um, Prairie, me and Vent found a computer chip on our way here." Aile said. "**Is that so?**" Prairie asked.

"Yeah, we found it when we arrived in Area B. There were Maverick scrappings all over the place and we found this chip in one of the Maverick's 'corpses'."

"**It's a good thing you two found that chip. We might be able to gather valuable information from that chip... Will you bring it to us?**" Prairie asked. A smirk formed on Vent's face. "Sure we can..." Vent said, snatching the chip from Aile's hand, leaving her annoyed. "Buuut, does that mean you're placing an order with our delivery service? Well... Does it, Prairie?"

Prairie smiled. She wasn't the only one though. The sister hero smiled too at what Vent did. "**Yes... I'd like to request a delivery!**" Prairie said with excitement. "Thank you for your patronage!" Vent said with a huge grin.

This little happy conversation was going fine so far. The three were slowly becoming friends. But suddenly, "_Vent! Aile! Look behind you!"_ Vent and Aile turned around a nine energy projectiles were heading their way. They managed to dodge most of them, but the other remaining came into contact with them. Vent and Aile released a semi-charge shot at the three Galleon who shot three energy shots each. They fell on the ground, breaking apart in the process.

"**Vent! Aile! Are you okay?**" Prairie asked in concern. "We're fine, Prairie, don't worry." Aile said.

Suddenly, a motorcycle engine was heard... No, a couple of motorcycle engines were heard, heading their way. Vent and Aile stood in their fighting positions back to back, ready for the enemies to appear before them. Although not very audible because of the motor sounds approaching them getting louder, robotic clanks were heard approaching them as well. On Aile's side, six purple motorcycles with Galleon riding them. They circled Vent and Aile, riding around them, intimidating the heroes. From Vent's side and view, a dozen of Galleon were approaching them with weapons in hand including regular busters and energy-blades. Vent gulped at this sight. They were completely outnumbered.

"We're surrounded...! Any ideas sis?" Vent said, his eye looking at his sister. "_I believe we can take them, but the results wouldn't be very good."_ Model X warned. Aile looked over from the three Galleon in front of her on her side. She spotted a ditch behind them and what appears to be a ladder as well.

"Okay, Vent... There's a passage way behind us, maybe if we could take out one or two in front of me, we can hide out there for a bit." Aile said. "_I don't think that's a good idea Aile... There could be a possibility that we won't make it without major harm..."_ Model X said.

Vent gritted his teeth. They had no other options at this point. "Well..." Vent started. The Galleon aimed their busters at Vent and Aile, ready to fire at any given moment. "...We got no other choice. It's do or die from here on Aile...!"

Before Vent and Aile could dash into battle, 6 out of 12 Galleon behind the bikers on Vent's side were shot. "W-Wha!?" Vent exclaimed in confusion. Aile turned around and from afar, she could see some friends...

"H-Hey! It's the Soldiers from before!" she cried in relief.

There were six soldiers in there, 4 male and 2 female. One male was huge, muscular.

"Alright men," the lead soldier began. "Charge!"

The Galleon left Vent and Aile and went for the soldiers. The two looked at each other and nodded. They decided to help them out, pulling out their X-Busters. One soldier shot two Galleon into defeat, but behind him was a Galleon with the energy-blade. The muscular soldier grabbed the Galleon and broke it in half, using his knee to break it down the middle. The bikers headed for the lead soldier, but he brought out a homing laser. He locked onto the six Galleon bikers and released six homing lasers at them. In an instant, they were destroyed. However, the homing lasers didn't kill the Galleon because the soldier simply released them at a random spot, it was because he released the homing lasers at the core of the bikes to destroy both the Galleon and the bikes. Vent and Aile took out the remaining few with the others.

After the short battle, Vent and Aile stood in front of the six soldiers. "We thank you for helping us." Aile said.

"It's no problem." the lead soldier said. "Fleuve had asked us to come her to back you guys up." The lead soldier lifted up his visor, revealing that he was a reploid like the other soldiers. "My name is **Carrelet**. The big one is **Thon**. The two females are **Platane** and **Oeillet**. The others are Sole and **Maquereau**. It's a pleasure to meet the Chosen Ones."

"Thanks for the help, but we are in a rush right now." Vent said, trying not to sound rude. "Yeah, yeah. You are trying to find your friend am I right? We'll meet again soon, though. Good luck you two!". The six soldiers disappeared into a white laser, leaving the area.

"**It would appear you meet a few other soldiers. I lost contact with you for the moment, what happened?**" Prairie asked. "Oh, nothing Prairie." Aile said grinning.

"Do you still have Boss' location on radar?" Vent asked. "**Yes, I do. You are close to him, so get moving.**"

* * *

_"_**Keep going forward, he should be there...**_"_

Vent and Aile opened up the door and there, they saw lots of wreckage of mechaniloids. Their eyes widened when they saw someone standing over the wreckage of a large stingray mechaniloid aircraft. They ran down there and stood before the man. The man turned around, looking at the children. Vent and Aile were totally confused as to who he was but they knew one thing: He looked very similar to them currently. He had long blonde hair, a red triangle on his forehead meaning he was a reploid, a black visor covering his eyes, a red vest with red gauntlets and red boots. In his right hand was a saber. "Why... Why does he look so familiar?" Aile said in her mind.

"Who..." Vent started. "...Who are you?"

The man said nothing at the moment. A smile formed on his face. "It looks like you activated a Biometal too... But the both of you activating the Biometal is very surprising..."

Aile's eyes widened in shock. "That voice... Could it be?" The man's armor started to disappear from his body, revealing someone the two knew.

"Yo!" Girouette said waving at Vent and Aile. A red and black Biometal floated beside Giro.

"GIRO!?" Aile cried.

_"Wait, how do we do that?"_ Vent said in his mind while crying Giro's name with Aile. In seconds, Model X separated from Vent and Aile, floating in between Vent and Aile. This answered Vent's question though.

_"Z."_ Model X said.

_"X."_ the other known as Model Z said. They apparently knew each other. Model Z turned to Giro. "_They are the Chosen Ones for Model X? I would have never expected two Chosen Ones for one Biometal."_

"Neither did I, but they are both very important to me..." Giro said, smiling.

"G-Giro! What is Biometal? I... I don't understand what's going on!" Aile said, hoping to get an answer from Giro. The blonde man sighed before looking at the two seriously, "Vent. Aile. I'm a member of the Guardians." Giro had said that without hesitation. "W-what?" Vent said in surprise. "I'm sorry I kept this a secret from you two. Model Z, the Biometal beside me, is my partner. I met him a long time ago and since then, we've been using our power together to help others."

"Vent. Aile. We three are Chosen Ones. We can transform with the power of the Biometal. I was given the order to protect you both from those who are after the power inside of you."

"We... are Chosen Ones?" Aile said with a sign of sadness in her voice, mainly because Giro kept this secret for so long.

"I didn't want to hide it from you two." Giro said chuckling a little. "I _WAS_ planning on telling you everything after we safely delivered the Biometal." Giro had a serious look on his face again, staring at the two children. "Speaking of which... Now that you know most of this, it's about time I tell you about the incident... 8 years ago..."

"You see, 8 years ago, I was in Area H along with undercover Guardian Members because we have gotten word that a Maverick Outbreak was going to occur in Area H. So, we awaited the moment they came out. My job was to ensure that no one gets hurt from any maverick. I, unfortunately, failed at that, evidence being the death of your mother... The Guardian members have led survivors to another safe location. This was to make sure they were 100% safe. We saved most of the people in Area H, but as you know, not all were saved. I was successful in saving a woman and her child and boyfriend or husband from a purple ape-like maverick. I didn't see what they look like and never did get to see what they looked like. At least I protected them."

"Since the incident, we Guardians were given the indication that this 'random attack' was not random at all. It was clearly planned. We only got small data from the computer disks from leftover scraps of Mavericks, data that we mostly already knew."

"Vent. Aile. Will you both join me and the other Guardians? The Biometal is the key to understanding why the Maverick outbreaks are occurring."

The two were silent. They didn't know what to say or do. Aile rubbed her arm, looking down thinking. "This is all so much for me to take in. I just don't know Giro..." Aile said.

"Well, I don't know about Aile, but I'm in Giro! I want to protect people just like you!" Vent said, forming his hand into a fist in front of Giro. Giro smiled, "I knew you'd accept so easily."

Aile smiled. "Well, if Vent's going, then so am I!"

"Good. Then it's settled. We should meet up with our client now. Let's take this teleporter behind this door."

The three, along with the two Biometals, made their way towards the door leading to the teleporter. Into the room, Vent decided to admit something... "I've, uh, never used a teleporter before..."

"You can't be serious, Vent." Aile said with a annoyed look. "Well, I mostly used vehicles and all that!" Vent said defending his revelation.

"I thought you'd be the first to use one. I mean, I used one since I was four and counting..." Aile said.

"Okay, that's enough you two. Let's just go alright?", Giro said.

Giro punched in area codes and pulled out a green and yellow card key. He placed it on the scanning pad and the computer spoke.

_CONFIRMATION COMPLETE. TELEPORTING TO GUARDIAN BASE._

In seconds, the five were out of the Transerver room, leaving behind teleporting particles.


	4. Vent&Aile: The Ultimate Fusion

**_Vent &amp; Aile_**

* * *

_Chapter 3 - The Ultimate Fusion_

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Mega Man ZX or its characters. I only own the characters I created for the story and the parts of story I created. I also do not own he Mega Man franchise.

* * *

"Wow...! WHERE ARE WE!?"

Three life forms had materialized into a nice big room with a large window and single door. Vent looked out the window, gasping in amazement as he looked at the clouds below him through the window.

"You are in the Guardian Base... The Grand Nuage." A voice said from behind. Vent, Aile and Giro looked towards the source of the voice. It was a young woman, clad in pink.

"I'm glad you're both safe." She said to the group. However, one person in particular did not hear her for he was too excited.

"THIS IS AWESOME! WE'RE FLYING!" Vent screamed, moving around in wild motion.

"This is the Guardian Base?" Aile spoke up, looking annoyed by her brother's silliness. "I wasn't expecting an airship. I was thinking more of your typical military base to be honest."

"The Guardians travel to different areas in order to investigate various things, so it's more convenient for us if our base can move with us!" Prairie explained.

"Yeah? Oooh... That's cool..." Vent said, paying little-to-no attention.

"Hey! Are you listening!?" Giro snapped, smacking Vent's head.

Prairie snickered at Vent and Giro. Vent started whimpering as he rubbed his head. Soon, Prairie clapped her hands together, recalling something important.

"Vent, Aile. Did you remember to bring that chip?" Prairie asked.

"The chip...?" Vent said. "You know, the computer chip you SNATCHED out of my hand?" Aile said, remembering that event not too long ago.

"Oh... Yeah, yeah! I got it! I got it!" Vent said digging through his pockets to find the computer chip he stashed. "Here it is! One chip!"

Vent also brought out the Blue Biometal, Model X. "And one Biometal! We've completed our delivery, Prairie!"

"Vent! You can't just address her like that!" Aile whispered.

"That's right! You will address her as 'Miss Prairie!' Do you even know who this person is!?" Giro lectured.

Prairie interrupted, placing her hand in front of him, ensuring him that it was fine. "It's okay, Aile and Mister Girouette."

"Yeah Sis! Yeah Giro! It's cool!" Vent teased.

"Ugh..." Giro sighed, rubbing his temple which had his reploid symbol.

"_Soooooooo_, Prairie... How old are you? Did you go to school at all? Do you have a boyfriend?" Vent started bombarding Prairie with stupid questions, holding onto her shoulder and using a sorta teasing tone in his voice. In short, he was flirting with her, making Aile and Giro uncomfortable.

"Stop that!" Giro muttered.

"Why Vent..." Aile also muttered, sighing in irritation.

Later on, Prairie led the group in the command center. It was huge. VERY huge. There was a bunch of computers around the place along with projector screens above the computers. There was also a chair that we can assume to belong to the commander.

"This is the Command Center?! AWESOME!" Vent squealed as he popped from place to place, observing the technology and people in this sector.

"So cool!" Aile said in amazement.

Prairie walked over to the chair and looked at the projector screens, observing the new data being given to her and others in the room. She placed the computer chip she received from Vent and Aile into the computer and she was obtaining data from it. Possibly unbeknownst to Vent, Aile and Giro, a small little Cat plush hopped onto the arm of the chair, staring at the group.

"Allow me to formally introduce myself... I am Prairie..." She said in a polite tone. "...Commanding officer of the Guardians."

"Commanding Officer? That's pretty cool..." Vent said, not realizing the knowledge just given to him. "H-HUH!? **YOU'RE THE _COMMANDING OFFICER!?_**"

"Yes." Prairie confirmed, giggling a little.

"The commander of all the Guardians...!?" Aile said in astonishment. "Then that means..."

"...She is our client. That is why I wanted you guys to be a little more polite." Giro informed.

"...But...I didn't know...!" Vent said, realizing how important Prairie was.

"Did I surprise you?" Prairie giggled.

"You sure did! Aren't you about our age?" Aile asked.

"I guess you can say that." Prairie said, intentionally being vague about Aile's question.

Prairie coughed, sitting down on her chair. "I apologize for putting you all in danger. Allow me explain the situation..."

Vent, Aile and Giro stood straight, paying full attention to the explanation Prairie was about to give them.

"The sentient machines known as Mavericks continue to roam this Earth. Not much is known about the Mavericks... No one knows who they are, where they came from, or why they attack innocent people. We were researching to discover the origin of the current Maverick outbreaks..."

Prairie bowed her head, not looking at her peers. "The first commander of the Guardians, my sister, disappeared long ago. She was the keeper of a research lab we discovered. There, we uncovered something very interested. You've already seen two of them."

Vent pondered on what she was referring to but it suddenly came to him. "You mean the Biometals right...?"

Prairie nodded her head, confirming Vent's assumption. "Correct. I had Fleuve study the Biometals you brought to us. Fleuve, you can return them now."

Vent and Aile turned around and found Fleuve approaching them with Models X and Z. "Here you go... Thank you again for your assistance." Fleuve said, giving Model X to Vent.

"But... These don't belong to us..." Vent said to Giro.

Giro purposely shrugged as if he knew about the situation.

Suddenly, loud sirens were sounding and the alarm goes off. This causes everyone to be alerted.

"**GROUND UNITS REPORTING IN...! PLEASE RESPOND...!**"

Fleuve ran to the main computer and gripped the radio microphone. "This is Fleuve! Your report!"

"**SIR! A LARGE GROUP OF MAVERICKS HAVE APPEARED IN AREA D!**" A soldier known as Maquereau reported.

"It would appear our enemy is on the move." Prairie said.

"Enemy, huh? So they're not just random Maverick outbreaks?" Giro said.

Prairie turned to Giro and nodded. "Yes. I took a look at the chip you guys brought to us and I learned that there is a program controlling the Mavericks. Clearly, there is someone behind the Maverick attacks, but they are just making them seem like random raids. I would assume they are trying to steal the Biometal you were carrying."

"Serpent's security force... Where are they?" Aile yelled.

"Why haven't they arrived yet!?" Vent followed.

"It takes time for them to be recalled to the head office from their patrol routes in the city." Prairie explained, trying to calm them down.

"**WE'VE ENGAGED THEM, BUT... THEY ARE HEADING TO THE RESIDENTIAL AREA! WE NEED REINFORCEMENTS!**" Marquereau yelled through the speaker.

Vent felt his blood stop. "The residential area!? EVERYONE'S IN DANGER!"

"The people in town!" Aile yelled, feeling her heart beat fast in frustration.

Vent looked at the Biometal in his hand, Model X. He had thoughts to use this Biometal again to help his friends in Area D. He gripped the Biometal in his hand and began to run towards the door, Aile following right behind when she realized what her brother was intending to do.

"Vent! Aile! Wait!" Giro yelled. It was too late though for the siblings were already out the door.

Giro sighed. "Why won't they ever listen to me...?"

"Giro!" Prairie cried from her chair.

Giro looked at the footage being projected to them from Area D. The scene was getting out of control.

* * *

Area D was in chaos. The Mavericks were attacking the residents violently and destroying the environment. So far, there has been no deaths, but injuries have been reported by Marquereau and the other Guardians. There is no sign of Serpent's security forces at all, however. Suddenly, a large building collapsed and the people scurried across the land like a pack of mice leaving after people are throwing poisonous gas in their homes.

Two people were hiding in a corner, a mother and her little girl. She was hoping the Mavericks would find them. However, they were cursed for a Galleon has locked its sights on them, aiming its' weapon. CH-CHOK! Just as the Galleon was about to the pull the trigger, a loud voice interrupted its' action.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" The voice yelled. It was Vent and he was running at the Galleon quickly. Before the Galleon could take aim, Vent jumped in the air and kicked the Galleon, sending it far away and in time, smashing it to pieces upon impact. Vent turned to the innocent people, pointing in a direction where people were currently safe. "RUN! QUICKLY!" He told them.

It took a bit for the mother to realize what this boy has done for her, but in time, she nodded. "Okay!" She picked up her child and ran off towards the others where they were heading to the safe sector where the Guardian Soldiers were at. As they ran, the mother's child waved at Vent, screaming, "Thank You!"

Aile appeared on the scene, slapping Vent's back. "Nice work bro!"

Vent chuckled a little, feeling proud of his action.

Suddenly, someone materialized before the two, revealing to be Giro. "There you two are..." Giro said in a calm tone. "I told you both to wait."

"I'm sorry Giro..." Aile apologized. "M-Me too Boss..." Vent joined.

"It's fine." Giro said. "I understand you want to help the people here and I won't stop you. I'm also not going to let you two do this alone. Whether or not you can handle the Biometal is not important. You two are very special to me and I will make sure you both are still in pieces while we do this. Come on!"

Giro brought out Biometal Model Z and began to transform. Vent and Aile nodded and held onto Biometal Model X together. "RIGHT!" The two yelled in unison. They too had transformed with the use of their Biometal.

"Listen, the Mavericks are looking for Biometals. That's why they're attacking the town." Giro informed.

"I knew that was the case..." Aile admitted. "...But I won't stand by and let innocent people be hurt because of us!"

"That's right!" Vent added. "Trap or not, we're going for it!"

A soft smile crept on Giro's face. "You two are always biting off more than you can chew..."

As he finished that sentence, a dozen of Galleon grunts appeared, holding their Buster-Guns, energy blades and rocket launchers. Giro stood, battle ready with his Z-Saber in hand.

"Are you both ready?" Giro asked.

The sibling Mega Men stood determined, whipping out their X-Busters. "READY!"

Giro charged forward and sliced a two Galleon in half with ease. Vent shot a volley of X-Buster bullets, destroying a few Galleon. Suddenly, a Galleon with a energy blade in hand was above him. Vent was surprised by it's presence, but it was blown to pieces with a Max Charged Shot, delivered by Aile herself. Aile winked at her brother and continued to shoot more incoming Galleons.

"Nice work, you two." Giro complimented. "But it's not over yet. Be careful!"

Vent and Aile nodded in unison, charging forward towards the next wave of Galleons. "I will!" Vent cried, charging his X-Buster.

"Eat this!" Vent yelled, shooting a Max Charged Shot at a few Galleons. Aile stayed close to Vent, shooting a approaching Galleons. One Galleon still lived and threw it's energy blade at Aile. Her eyes widened and she tackled Vent to dodge the incoming blade. They slowly got up, but looking above to find a bunch of Galleon diving towards them both. The Galleons managed to dogpile the two Mega Men, but they would soon realize their mistake the second they heard the sound of two X-Busters charging up. Two large beams appeared and ascending into the sky before soon disappearing. The Galleon were destroyed as they bounced off of Vent and Aile. The two took a breather after they both shot a max charged shot.

"There's... so many..." Aile said.

"I know..." Vent said, huffing and puffing. "...But we can't quit now..."

"Vent... Aile... Can you hear me?"

Vent touched his communication pad on Model X's helmet. "Prairie!" Vent exclaimed.

"What's up?" Aile asked, sounding relieved yet focused on the possibility of more incoming Galleon.

"We've finished studying the chip you brought us." Prairie said, examining the chip as she spoke. "Through the chip, we found out that there is a program controlling the Mavericks. Someone is making the Mavericks attack people!"

Aile rubbed her chin. "It's like Giro said: These aren't random attacks!"

"They're after the Biometals! Be careful!" Prairie cautioned.

Vent chuckled, holding his X-Buster with pride. "Don't worry, Prairie." Vent assured her. "We're all fine! Aile is standing right next to me, and Boss is here too...!"

Vent and Aile's eyes suddenly widened. They took a look around the area. All they saw was destroyed Galleons. No Giro in sight!

"Huh...? Boss...? Giro...?" Vent whispered.

"He was just here...!" Aile exclaimed. Her tone was getting to sound more concerned. "Where did he go...?!"

"You two must be the transporters he mentioned..."

Vent and Aile turned to find a Guardian soldier wobbling against a building. That soldier turned out to be Maquereau. "Are you okay?" Aile asked.

"I'm fine... Don't worry about me..." Maquereau said, panting. "Giro helped me escape and continued on alone. I... I think they got him though...!"

Vent clenched his fists. This wasn't good... "Where is he!?" Vent cried.

"Head in the direction I came from... You can't miss him." Marquereau said. "Just... be careful..."

Vent and Aile nodded. They pressed forward, rushing towards their friend and father-figure. "I have a bad feeling about this..." Aile said in concern.

"Please be okay!" Vent muttered, moving quickly to see him soon. The memories of Giro poured into the children's minds. One where Giro is angry at Vent for something he did, another where 8-year old Aile shared her theory about where babies come from, and another where they all were together after seeing a movie. There was a memory of where Giro was laughing because Vent accidentally went into the bathroom while Aile was taking a shower.

These were such pleasant memories that the two had. They wanted more memories to be added to their memory bank. They had to make sure Giro was okay!

...They stopped dead in their tracks when they saw three mysterious figures standing there. One was holding a energy scythe, another was holding a strange stick, and the other was a large man dressed in a green suit. The large one had his foot on Giro, putting a little pressure into it when he felt the presence of two other people.

"GIRO!?" The two cried in unison.

The large man slowly turned around to see the Model X Mega Men. The other two turned around, revealing to be male and female. Clearly, all three were reploids. The male reploid smirked sadistically at the siblings, his eyes shining devilishly. The female reploid stood, holding her stick with both hands.

"There they are..." The large one spoke. "Model X... The Blue Mega Man."

The male reploid chuckled a little. "Heh heh... I certainly wasn't expecting two of the same Mega Men... How intriguing..."

"Yes... Very intriguing..." The female said in such a soft voice.

Vent got angry as he saw Giro lying down behind the three of them. "Who are you guys!?" Vent asked, swinging his arm in fury.

Giro shook a little, cringing every time he moved his hand. "Run, you two... They're too strong...!"

The large reploid smirked and turned his attention to Giro. Aile got angry by his expression. "Stay away from him!" She demanded.

"I wasn't expecting two of the same Mega Man either..." The large one muttered. "...That makes it all the more interesting... I think it's time to see the legends in action...!"

The reploid extended his hand into the air. It started to glow a evil purple color. Soon, energy descended towards Giro, like a thunderbolt. He jolted into the air, screaming at the top of his mechanical lungs, as if he was being shocked by lightning. That's what it felt like...

Giro started to stand, shaking uncontrollably. The male and female reploids watched in pleasure, seeing Giro act like this. The large reploid smiled as well, anticipating what was about to happen.

"**AAAAAAHHH!**" Giro screamed. "**V-VENT! AIL-LE!**"

Vent and Aile watched in horror, seeing Giro tremble so violently. "B-Boss...?!" Vent whispered, shaking his X-Buster in fear.

Giro started to growl, staring at his two young pupils. His eyes soon glow crimson red, looking quite villainous. "**...ME!**" Vent and Aile took a step back in fear, watching Giro approach them. "...What's happening...!?" Aile muttered, nearly shedding tears.

Giro glared at Vent and Aile, gripping his Z-Saber tight...!

"**...SH-SHOOT ME!**"

Giro roared in pain, his crimson red eyes glowing brighter. He charged forward to Vent and Aile, attempting to slash them to bits. Aile stood there, frozen in total shock. Vent quickly shoved Aile towards the ground, causing Giro to miss. Vent quickly got up and aimed his X-Buster at Giro, shaking in fear.

"B-Boss...!" Vent said. "...Snap out of it...! Please...!"

Giro screamed again, glaring at the two. "**YOU HA-AVE TO SHOOT ME! NOW!**"

Aile soon got up, holding her X-Buster. "...What are you talking about...?!"

Vent clenched his fist, beginning to cry. "...GIRO...!"

Giro roared again and tried once more to slash the two. Vent and Aile were ready this time and moved out of the way to avoid the damage. Giro wasn't done, however. He continuously slashed at the two. Aile moved aside, holding onto the ground. She stared at Giro slash at Vent, missing every time.

"GIRO! Don't you recognize me?! It's me, Vent!" Vent screamed. Aile slowly got up, running towards Giro and Vent to stop the fight.

_"He's not himself..."_

Vent and Aile's eyes widened. Model X was speaking to them right now. _"You'll have to stop him by force!"_

Aile shook her head, small amounts of tears escaping her eyes. "I can't...! I won't...!" Aile screamed. "Giro's still in there...! I know he is!"

Vent cringed as he pointed his X-Buster at Giro. "I'm sorry... Giro...!" He shot a few bullets at him and it was doing damage to him. It even slowed him down just a little. Aile watched in surprise as Vent seemingly took little to no hesitation in shooting him.

"He's not stopping...!" Vent whimpered.

_"You'll have to use a stronger attack..!"_ Model X said. _"Aile! Help your brother...!"_

Aile was hesitant in jumping into the battle. Giro wasn't himself... But Vent needed her right now! She cringed and ran towards Giro. Giro wasn't quick enough to turn around to see Aile. She jumped and kicked his sides, bring distance between him and her.

"Stop it Giro!" Aile cried, helping Vent get on his feet. Aile aimed her X-Buster at Giro and shot at him. However, he wasn't there!

"Where'd he go!?" Vent exclaimed.

The sibling Mega Men felt a presence right behind them. They spun around to find Giro preparing a slash from his Z-Saber. He missed his targets though. He looked above to find Vent and Aile in the air, their arms wrapped around each other's arms. They both aimed their X-Busters at Giro, charging up a blast. Giro growled as he saw the charging beam reach maximum level.

"GIRO!" Vent and Aile yelled in unison. They both released their charged shots, a large blast hurling towards Giro at high speed! Giro didn't have enough time to react this time, cringing as the blast was so close to him...! "**PLEASE STOP!**"

The blast hit Giro and he fell on the ground, on his back. His eyes were no longer crimson red, thank goodness... But... Was Giro alright...?

Vent and Aile landed on the ground. "Giro!" They cried. They got on their feet and hurried to him. They knelt down to check on Giro, worrying not of what he could do right then and there.

"Vent... Aile..." He whispered.

Bright smiles appeared on their faces. "Giro! You're okay!" Aile cried. Suddenly, another lightning bolt hit Giro, prompting Vent and Aile to get back. Giro screamed in pain, rising above the ground as the pain continue to surge through his body. The shock stopped, but Giro collapsed onto the ground, face first... Vent and Aile hurried to Giro again.

"Gi-Giro!?" Vent exclaimed. Giro wasn't moving this time... Not a muscle...!

The large reploid, the one who caused the thunderbolt, smirked at the children. "Hmph. How pathetic." He said. Vent and Aile angrily turned to the one who caused this...

"WHO ARE YOU!?" Aile cried.

"Model X, the Blue Mega Man... Model Z, the Red Mega Man... Such disappointments..." He said. "...Even though there's two Blue Mega Men, you both display such a sloppy presentation..."

Vent aimed his X-Buster at the large reploid. "WHO ARE YOU!?" Vent asks again.

The large reploid snickered at the two. He held out his hand. Something strange materialized in the palm of his hand. This... thing... resembled Models X and Z in some way...

"I am Serpent." He introduced. "I am the Model W Mega Man, otherwise known as the Mega Man King, who will rule all the lies before me!"

Vent and Aile shook. "Serpent!?" Aile cried. "You're the president of Slither Inc.!"

"Why would the president of Slither Inc. do this!?" Vent questioned.

"You know my name, but you don't truly know me..." Serpent smirked.

Vent aimed his X-Buster at Serpent, growling. "You're the one behind the Mavericks and what happened to Giro!" He screamed.

The female reploid scanned Vent. "You're shaking..." She spoke. "...Is it anger... or fear?"

The male reploid snickered. "Heh, even with two Blue Mega Men, the Red one put up more of a fight than these two."

Serpent glared at Vent and Aile. "I am searching for the special few who are chosen by the Biometals." He explained. "You three... The "Blue" Mega Men and "Red" Mega Men... are weak. Far too weak."

Aile charged her X-Buster and aimed it at Serpent. Vent began to do the same. "How could you..!?" Aile screamed.

Serpent's eyes turned to the male reploid. "Prometheus."

The male reploid smirked upon hearing his name called. The scythe that was previously hanging on his shoulders now was being held in front of him.

"Ah, poor kids..." Prometheus mocked. "What you mistake for courage is mere recklessness."

Vent and Aile got angry by his comment. "**SHUT UP!**" They both yelled. They released their Charged Shots, forming into a large blast! Prometheus wasn't expect that, but he still stood his ground. Using his scythe, he bounced the blast right back at them, much to their shock. The blast came into contact with the Mega Men, knocking them on their knees. With how much power was put into that shot, it was a miracle they were still conscious.

"Shoot..." Vent muttered, holding onto his shoulder. Vent and Aile's transformation was cancelled, reverting them back into their normal clothes. Model X was in Aile's pocket fortunately. Vent watched as Aile collapsed on the ground, panting heavily. Vent cringed watching his sister look so damaged. "...Aile, stay with me...!"

"Chosen ones like us, who can control the Biometal's M.E.G.A. system and transform. We are called Mega Men." Serpent explained. "The chosen few are the shepherds for guiding the flock in a new world. However, you both have proven with your pathetic abilities that not all Mega Men are fit to rule."

Serpent smirked as he held out his hand once more. His hand was quickly engulfed in a purple energy force. A lightning bolt hit Vent, causing him to scream in pain. He clumped to the ground, shaking. Aile slowly opened her eyes, looking at Vent in sorrow. "V-Vent..." She whimpered. Aile slowly extended her hand to her brother, but she dropped it as she couldn't struggle anymore.

"Pfft. I can't believe Mega Men can be so weak..." Prometheus commented, staring at the fallen heroes. Prometheus' eyes averted from the three and to Serpent. "Shall we finish them off?"

"No. Leave them. They are not worth our time." Serpent answered. He then turned to the female reploid. "Pandora, pull the passwords from them."

The female reploid nodded in obedience. "Understood." Pandora replied. She raises her staff and two hatches from her helmet come off and hover above Vent, Aile and Giro. Blue and Red energy particles rose into her two hatches respectively.

"The Mavericks will finish them off." Serpent continued. The Model W appeared in his hand again. He smirked as he observed the Biometal. "A battle between the evil Mavericks and the good Slither Inc. security force. _Classic._ The people of this town will go on with their lives as usual. We need the facade of people to continue on just a little bit longer. Eventually, they will all become a glorious sacrifice for Model W."

Aile looked at Serpent, Prometheus and Pandora. Her vision was getting blurry but her ears worked just fine. "W-What..?!"

Soon, Pandora's hatches returned to her and reattached onto her helmet. "Password data retrieval complete..."

Serpent laughed with glee. "Excellent..! Now all of the passwords are within our grasp! Let's go. It's time to move on with the next phase of Project Haven!"

Serpent and Pandora vanished out of the area in a beam of light, leaving only Prometheus. His smile remained on his face, staring at three of the fallen. He shook his head. "It seems the heroic legends of Model X and Z are nothing more than that: **LEGENDS**." He soon left the area, leaving behind his sadistic laugh.

Vent shook a little, clenching his fists. "Is... Is this the end...?" Vent whispered. He cringed feeling the pain on his body from the shock Serpent gave him. Aile slowly crawled towards Vent, holding onto his arm. "V-Vent..." She whispered, a tear slowly escaping her eyes.

"Don't... Give up... You two..."

Vent and Aile slowly turned to Giro, who was still alive fortunately...!

"Giro! You're alive!" Vent cried in relief.

"Listen to me... You both still have... something to protect..." Giro said.

Aile's smile slowly disappeared. "...Giro...? What are you saying...?"

Giro started to smile. He stared at the sky reaching dawn. _"Model Z... Can you hear me?"_ Giro whispered in his mind. _"Please... I want you to help Vent and Aile. Lend them your strength."_

Model Z sounded surprised by Giro's request. _"Do you know what you are asking?"_ Model Z asked. _"Your body is already beyond recovery. If you transform back, there's no guarantee you will survive the wounds."_

_"Please."_ Giro pleaded with a assuring smile. Model Z said nothing for a while, hesitant in giving Giro a response. Eventually, he gave in. _"Very well."_

Giro closed his eyes, smiling still. _"Thank you."_ He said. _"Take care of those two for me..." _Giro opened his eyes again, continuing to stare at the sky. "Vent... Aile... Be strong..."

Giro began to shine bright, catching Vent and Aile's attention. Aile trembled, fearing the worse... "Wait... What are you...?"

Vent's eyes widened when he saw Giro's lower half shimmer away. "Giro..! No..! No..! **NO..!**" The siblings' eyes were beginning to water, watching Giro disappear before them.

"Giro...!" Aile cried.

Giro's smile remained on his face, as his body began to become mere energy particles.

"I believe in you both..." He whispered. His head was now gone... The visor that was previously on Giro's face fell on the ground, bouncing off the ground before lying down for good, soon disappearing as well. Vent and Aile watched in desolation as all that was left of Giro was a red Cyber-Elf that ascended into the sky like a heavenly angel...

"Giro...?" Vent whispered. The sight of the cyber-elf soon became faint in his eyes...

"**NO! NO! NO!**" Vent screamed, tears flowing down his cheek. Aile clutched his brother's arm, crying as well.

"**GIRO! GIRO!**" Vent screamed. He began to slam his fist on the ground repeatedly in fury.

"This is all my fault...!" Aile screamed, gripping Vent's arm tighter. "I should've done more to help...!"

"Not again! I couldn't save him!" Vent cried, continuing to slam his fist on the ground. "First Mom...! NOW GIRO! I'M USELESS!"

Vent and Aile continued to sob in melancholy, missing their friend and father-figure. Biometal Model X and Model Z appeared, floating beside the siblings.

_"Girouette placed his final hope in the both of you."_ Model Z said.

_"This is your last chance."_ Model X warned. _"If you combine the power from the two Biometal fragments, you might be able to transform again and we can give you greater strength!"_

Audible clanks were heard in the children's ears. It sounded faint, but it was getting louder as time passed. _"But... There's no way to know if your body will be able to withstand the effect of our combined strength..."_ Model X said.

The clanks were getting louder and louder until they finally stopped. Vent and Aile took a look to find a group of Galleon standing before them. Behind them were Galleons also. They were surrounded...

_"Vent... Aile... This is your decision."_ Model Z said. _"Do you both have the courage to stand and fight once more!?"_

Vent reached for his necklace and squeezed it tight. Aile stopped sobbing and looked at her brother. "Mom..." Aile whispered.

"...Giro..." Vent added, cringing. "Model X... Model Z... I need your power... WE need your power..."

The two of them extend their hands out to Biometals X and Z, trembling as they hands stood in place. Aile began to speak again, a tear slowly sliding down her cheek. "Please... We need to protect the people, all of them!"

Vent and Aile gripped Models Z and X respectively. In unison, they screamed:

**"I WANT TO FIGHT! I WANT THE STRENGTH TO PROTECT THE THINGS THAT MATTER TO ME! PLEASE, LEND US YOUR STRENGTH!"**

_"Very well, young heroes..."_ Model Z spoke.

_"...We will lend you our combined strength."_ Model X finished.

The Galleons began to charge towards the two children, ready to kill.

_"The spirit of Girouette will live on!"_ Model Z yelled. The two Biometals were engulfed in a bright light, that stopped the Galleons in their tracks. The light began to engulf Vent and Aile too. They started to scream in pain as the two Biometal fragments made preparations the fusion...!

On the Guardian Base, Prairie slammed her hands on the control console. "Vent! Aile! What happened!? Answer me!" Prairie cried through the Comm. System. Fleuve, who was next to Prairie, turned to the monitors as something caught him by surprise. On the monitor, there seemed to be a graph which displayed a energy signature. It was rising...!

"Look!" Fleuve cried. Prairie turned to Fleuve and stared at the monitor. "What is it?" Prairie asked.

"I'm getting a large energy reading from Vent! Wait... Not just him, but Aile too!" Fleuve explained.

Prairie took a step back, watching the energy readings rise. "That's not possible...!" Prairie muttered. "What's going on down there...!?"

The light didn't disappear but the Galleons could faintly see two figures standing there... The two opened their glowing emerald green eyes... They were now wearing red armor... Red armor that resembled a legendary hero...!

They glared at the Galleons and began to stretch out their body, screaming at the top of their lungs. **"AAAAAAAAHH!"**

The light brightened as the two figures shined...! Red lines were marked on their bodies and the blonde hair that flowed behind them extended and stretched out like a eagle's wings...! The light blasted the Galleons away and in pieces!

The two stopped screaming and began to inhale and exhale... They stared at the ground, feeling their new strength course through their bodies...

_"Vent. Aile. Our strength..."_

_"...Is yours!"_

Vent and Aile continued to pant, saying nothing. Suddenly, they ran forward, Aile quickly grabbing something off the ground as she ran alongside Vent... They looked to their left to find a airship beginning lift off. The two brother and sister Mega Men growled in fury just by the sight of it. Vent shook his fist at it, but it started to feel weak.

Aile took a look at Vent's necklace that was now in her hands. The transformation must have ripped it off of Vent's neck. She had grabbed it prior to seeing the airship flee.

Vent looked at his sister's hand to find his necklace. It was glowing bright.

"Giro... I..." Vent then began to feel light headed. Aile, too. Vent's eyes seemed to look less alive... The transformation for the siblings cancelled and Vent fainted on the ground. Aile soon followed him, collapsing next to her brother...

"...Vent..." She whispered.

* * *

... ... ...

"...nt...!...ent...!...Vent...!"

Vent slowly opened his eyes to find Prairie calling his name. He blinked twice before officially opening his eyes. "Prairie...? Where am I?" He asked softly. Suddenly, he felt Prairie's embrace.

"You're okay! I'm so glad you're okay!" Prairie cried.

Vent didn't return the hug though. He bit his lip, shaking a little bit."I'm not okay..." Vent whispered, shedding a tear. "I lost someone... Again... I couldn't save Giro...!"

"Vent... I'm sorry about Giro, but you did save a lot of people!" Prairie said, trying to cheer him up. "You and Aile both! So don't be hard on yourself!" Vent looked away, still feeling depressed about what has all occurred. But suddenly, the mention of his sister crossed his mind. "Wait... Where's Aile? Where's my sister?"

"Aile woke up before you did. She's currently with the citizens of Area D!" Prairie got Vent on his feet, taking his hand. "Come on! All of the residents have taken refuge in our base!"

Prairie opened the door to reveal a bunch of residents in the room. Vent squinted, easily seeing a few recognizable faces. He saw the woman and girl he saved when he and Aile first went to Area D. But more importantly, he saw Aile with a crying little boy and a nurse named Rose. Vent ran to Aile and, much to her surprise, hugged her tight. "Aile! I'm so glad to see you're okay!" Vent cried happily. Aile quickly returned the hug. "Me too Vent!"

While holding onto Aile still, Vent also noticed a few other people familiar to him. He looked down below to find a good friend of Vent and Aile's, **Sho**. He has been Vent and Aile's friends since they hung with Giro at Girouette Express. His left arm was completely bandaged because he was hurt while in Area D, thanks to the Mavericks.

"Hey, it's Vent! Now the Brother and Sister prodigies are together again!" Sho said.

"Sho! Guys! You're here too!?" Vent exclaimed. "Are you okay?"

"Oh yeah, we're fine!" Sho said, waving his damaged arm excitedly. "Just a few scratches, that's all!"

Vent smiled at his friend. "But enough about me! Have you heard!?"

"Heard what?" Vent and Aile asked.

"People are talking about this really cool hero they saw!" Sho explained, shaking in anticipation. "He had long blonde hair and was wearing red armor! He was cutting through the Mavericks like they weren't even there!"

Vent and Aile cringed when they heard the description of this "hero." They knew exactly who Sho was referring to... In fact, it was clear Sho had no idea that the hero was _him_ and that he had no idea that they could transform like he did.

"But, hey... I never did ask you Aile..."

Aile opened her eyes, looking at Sho. "What are you doing here, anyway? Did you come here with the rest of the refugees?" Prairie approached the kids, listening on their conversation.

"Actually, I was thinking about joining the Guardians." Aile explained. Vent nodded. "Yeah, me too."

Sho jumped in shock. "SERIOUSLY!?"

Vent nodded. "We've always depended on other people for everything, so I think it's clear... We want to fight."

"We want to be able to protect the people we care about." Aile finished. They both turned to Prairie with determined smiles. "I want to help you guys fight the good fight..." Vent began.

"Will you let me and Vent fight by your side, Prairie?" Aile finished again.

Prairie smiled softly and nodded. "Of course! I'd be honored Vent &amp; Aile!" Vent gripped Prairie's hand, shaking it. Aile then did the same once Vent finished shaking her hand.

Vent stared at the ceiling, clenching his hands together. "No longer will I sit on the sidelines and wipe my tears away... I will protect everyone... Now that I have the power to do so!"

Aile wrapped her arm around her brother's neck, smiling lovingly at him. "Don't forget about me, okay brother?"

Vent smiled and held out his fist. The two bumped fists, smiling bright. "Of course, sis!"

"Together, we'll make Boss proud!"

* * *

End of Vent and Aile backstory.


	5. Special: The Incident

**Special**

* * *

_The Incident_

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Mega Man ZX or its characters. I only own the characters I created for the story and the parts of story I created. I also do not own he Mega Man franchise.

* * *

_8 Years Ago Continent: North America, City: Cinq Ville_

"Mommy! Mommy!"

A little girl with short brown hair was running up the stairs inside a red and white house. Throughout the upstairs bathroom was three rooms, two being bed rooms and one being a bathroom. In the bathroom, flushing was heard from the toliet and the faucet running. The faucet was turned off and the door swung open, revealing a little boy with spiky brown hair. He was about to walk out the bathroom, but the girl had accidentally knocked the boy back into the bathroom, sitting on his bottom. He poked his head out to find the girl running straight into the room up ahead. He could hear the girl cry:

"Mommy! Mommy!"

The boy walked into the room to figure out what was so important that she had to DASH in the hallway.

"Aile, dear, how many times do I have to tell you: _No running in the halls..!_" the woman in the room said in a calm, yet slightly, and by slightly, I mean really slightly, loud.

The girl, Aile, twisted her foot around, feeling ashamed, "I'm sorry mommy..." apologized Aile. "...But I saw this really good ad on TV today! It's about the Amusement Park in Area H! Tomorrow its..."

"It's Area H's 10th Anniversary right?" the woman asked with a smile.

"T-that's right...! Mommy, can we pweeese go tomorrow?" Aile asked, her eyes sparkling like a puppy begging to go outside. Around the time the woman mentioned the 10th Anniversary, the boy was standing at the doorway listening to the conversation.

"Why, of course we can. Vent, you want to come too?" the mother asked as she turned to the boy, Vent, at the doorway.

Vent grinned and ran to his mother, jumping into her arms.

"YEAH!"

* * *

_8 years ago, Continent: Europe, Country: Enastros_

For awhile now, Rocky has been living with Ica and Dylan as their son. At first, Rocky was being a little 'baby' as he was, and he needed constant attention, which always interfered with High School. Fortunately, Ica was able to call her older sister, Joule, to look after him when they couldn't. Joule has been looking after both Rocky and her daughter, Elise. It was very complex focusing on both High School and their son, but they made it work and their grades were a mixture of As and Bs surprisingly.

When school students (and teachers) gotten word that Ica and Dylan had a child, they were surprised. However, a few made fun of them, thinking that Dylan impregnated her to bring Rocky into the world. They both knew that they never went down that road and they both knew what -really- happened.

During the years, the two taught Rocky to be very well mannered... well mainly Ica did. Dylan tried to teach Rocky how to be brave... but... he wasn't all that brave... even to small little beings like mice...

Ica's mother was unsure about her decision to take care of Rocky, but she eventually agreed with it, as Ica was right about the 'Child Killers' as Rocky would have gotten killed out there.

Ica and the rest have been noticing that Rose has been a little afraid of Rocky, but they couldn't understand why... Most times however, Rose has actually been liking her cousin.

Four years later, Ica and Dylan had since graduated High School, and this meant they had a lot more time to spend with their son. Rocky had turned four at this time. The little boy had yet to receive his robotic parts like the law states, but according to Ica and Dylan, they'll get him the parts he needs to get... even though they don't want him to...

One fateful day, Rocky wanted to go to the Amusement Park in Area H after watching the commercial on the recently bought 40 Inch Flat Screen. He saw all of the little yellow helmet robots roaming around peacefully entertaining the little children. The big smiles on their faces was something Rocky wanted as well.

Rocky got up from the couch and yelled out, "Mommy! Mommy! Daddy! Daddy!" while running to their location. He stopped at the door, standing 3 feet tall compared to Ica being 5'4 and Dylan being 5'5. To his surprise, he saw that Ica had a tan colored coat on with a yellow scarf around her neck and that Dylan had a black coat on. Rocky saw smiles on their faces as he looked from below.

"Mom? Dad?"

Ica chuckled a bit. Dylan did the same and said:

"Get ready kiddo..." Dylan started.

"...We are going to the Amusement Park!" Ica finished.

Rocky's face brightened in absolute happiness. He gasped as he opened his mouth wide, revealing his perfectly white teeth and clean tongue. His emerald green eyes sparkled like an actual emerald as he was filled with joy.

"YAAAAAYY!"

Outside their house, it was snowing. Rocky and his parents were walking towards the car... Well, Ica and Dylan were walking, while the cheerful little boy hopped towards the car like a bunny. Ica looked at Dylan with a concerned expression.

"Dylan, did you get the plane tickets?"

"Of course I did. How else will we get to Cinq Ville? Dylan said with a smirk, pulling out the three plane tickets from his coat pocket.

"Aww, Dylan!" Ica said hugging lovely to her boyfriend.

* * *

_8 Years Ago, Continent: North America, City: Cinq Ville (Night)_

Vent and Aile, along with their mother, walked into the Amusement Park. Aile's eyes widened like pretty stars in the night sky as she saw all of the good things to do in the park. Vent mainly stared at the nearby crane game. His mouth was drooling and his eyes completely white as he saw the good toy he wanted from the machine. Vent reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver coin. He ran to the machine and inserted his coin into the machine. Aile and her mother just watched Vent be silly with the toys.

He held onto the joystick, primarily focusing on the plush that looked like a reploid with a fur-coat. He had caught the plush... buuut... instead of dropping the toy into the hole to grab the prize, it dropped on the ledge, dangling there. Vent's jaw drop at what had happened. Vent grabbed yet another silver coin and inserted it into the machine to try and grab it with the crane. However, when he moved the joystick, the crane couldn't go any further. Aile suddenly pushed Vent out of the way and used the crane to grab something else. There was a cute girl with pink hair, a light blue vest with a blue-green sleeved shirt underneath. The plush had a pink skirt with long black socks and shoes. Aile had grabbed the toy and dropped the plush into the prize hole. Fortunately, Aile's prize had dropped Vent's prize into the hole as well. Aile and Vent, out of excitement, both stuck their hands into the prize hole and pulled out their prizes... At least, they thought it was their prizes. Vent had Aile's prize and she had his prize. The two switched prizes and laughed.

The mother took her children's hands and they decided to have some fun on today's 10th Anniversary of Area H.

* * *

_8 Years Ago, Continent: North America, City: Cinq Ville (Night)_

~ Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood - Home ~en Route to Resembool ~

In Area H at night, Ica, Dylan and Rocky had taken a Levitating Bus (LevBus) to Area H, getting off the plane 3 hours earlier. Rocky had dark blue shorts on, black shoes that didn't seem like the typical reploid shoes that humans are able to wear, and he had orange and white hoodie. He also wore the fingerless gloves with the white fingertips.

The little boy jumped onto each step until he landed on the ground. Following him were his mother and father who had smiles on their faces. Following THEM were others who wanted to go to Area H as well. Rocky held onto his mother's hand for some strange reason... Ica looked down at her son with confusion. She could easily tell that he was afraid, judging by the look on his face and how his hand was trembling.

"Rocky, what's the matter?" Ica asked her son.

"Mom, there's... too many people here..." Rocky said gripping his hold on his mother.

"Don't worry Rocky, we'll be here with you, haha." Dylan said, chuckling.

"Listen to what your father says. We'll be here." Ica assured Rocky.

Rocky smiled once again. Ica and Dylan had started to walk towards the Ticket Counter to pay for three tickets. The woman in the window looked down at the rather shy Rocky who was slowly trying to hide behind his mother. She gave him a cute little smile.

"Today's your lucky day little guy!" the ticket woman said with a big smile. "Since today is our 10th Anniversary, you get to go in for free!"

Rocky revealed himself and gave a wide smile.

"R-really!?"

The woman nodded. With a reply like that, he responded with a 'YAAY!'. The woman looked at Ica and Dylan and said:

"Although we can't let you guys in for free, you do get to pay less than usual! 25 E-Crystals please!"

Dylan reached into his coat pocket and brought out a big E-Crystal which equaled 20 E-Crystals. He then brought out a smaller E-Crystal that equaled five E-Crystals and sat them on the counter.

"There ya go ma'am." Dylan said with a smirk.

The three were making their way into the gate and as they walked, the ticket woman yelled out:

"Thank you and enjoy your stay!"

~ Sonic Colors - Starlight Carnival Map ~

When the three entered through the gate, Rocky's mouth was wide open as he noticed how beautiful and amazing Area H looked. It was more astonishing at night as the stupendous colorful lights sparkled around the night atmosphere. Rocky spotted many Metalls or as he would call them, 'Mets', or as Ica and Dylan would call them 'Mettaurs', walking around peacefully, entertaining the humans and reploids. Rocky got a little scared when he saw a giant version of the Metall called the 'Powmettaur' walking around, shooting out presents to lucky catchers. Dylan and Ica were one of the lucky ones to receive a present from the lucky mettaur. Dylan waved to the robot and it's eyes changed, looking happy as it walked around to entertain more people. Dylan opened the present to reveal a little toy of a reploid with red and black armor and long blonde hair. The toy also had a plastic saber-like sword. Ica opened her present and revealed a little toy of a reploid with armor, colors consisting of blue, light blue, and black. The toy also came with two hands: One as a normal hand and the other as a buster. Ica and Dylan looked at each other and nodded with smiles on their faces. The brought the two toys to their son. He looked up and saw the toys. Being a little boy, he thought they looked 'super-duper' cool.

"Yay! New toys!" Rocky cried.

"It's all yours Rocky." Ica said as she carefully placed the new toys inside her black with green highlight backpack. "I'll keep them in my bag so it won't break okay?"

"Okay mom!" Rocky said... However, he really wanted to play with them right away...

Dylan then tapped Rocky's shoulder with a grin.

"Ready to go kiddo?" he asked.

"Yeah! YEAH!" Rocky cried, his excitement growing louder.

Rocky had been waiting 'forever' to get started with the rides. Right when they were about to walk, a man about Dylan's size bumped into him by accident. The man had accidentally dropped his glasses on the ground. Fortunately, they weren't broken.

"H-hey!" Dylan exclaimed.

"Oh, my apologizes. I wasn't looking where I was going, hehe." the mysterious man said... Mysterious isn't it?

Dylan smiled, dusting himself off. "It's all good. No harm done."

Rocky grabbed the glasses and placed them on him. His vision was getting blurry so he quickly took them off, shaking his head back and forth to regain his vision again. Rocky looked up from below to find out that the man had long blonde hair, a red jacket and shoes and white pants. He also was clearly wearing a bodysuit. He had blue eyes as well. Rocky noticed that this man had a red triangle on his forehead, meaning that he was a reploid. Rocky was able to determine this because he learned about reploids in school and from his parents and other family members. The man gave Rocky a nice smile as he looked down to him.

"U-um... H-here sir...!" Rocky said nervously.

Rocky lifted his glasses towards the man, trying to return them. The man chuckled and he took the glasses from him. He placed them on his face again and smiled at Rocky's parents.

"I see you taught your boy well. He's very polite." the man said.

"O-oh! Thank you sir!" Ica said, bowing down to the man (Which was thanking him).

"Wait a second..." Dylan said as he squinted his eyes at the mysterious man. "...Aren't you Giro, from **'Giro Express'**?"

The "mysterious man" fixed his glasses into place as he started to laugh, "Ha ha ha ha! I see my reputation proceeds me!"

"Are you serious!?" Ica said in shock. "Oh my gosh! I heard so many outstanding things about you and your company!"

"Oh really? I'm not really surprised, my business IS outstanding, but it's really nice to hear them coming from someone right in front of me! Ha ha!"

Rocky wasn't really listening to the whole conversation, as his mind was on the Metall show going on before him. His mind was so focused on the show that he didn't hear the name of the man he gave the glasses to. Rocky saw the Metalls jumping up and down off each other's helmets, making cheerful robotic sounds that always brought smiles and giggles to children. One Metall took a little key-chain of a blue buster-like gun from a little boy and hid it inside it's helmet. At first, the people thought this metall was trying to steal the key-chain, but after further watching, they realize the metall was doing personal game for the boy. The Metall went beside two other Metalls and they circled around each other, switching places at a rather fast pace. When they finished, they wanted the boy to choose which metall had his key-chain. The boy choose the middle one, since many always choose the middle one. Unfortunately, he was wrong, with the metall making a 'WRONG!' sound. The people laughed, but not at the boy, but rather with the boy as he laughed too. The boy then choose the first one, and to his surprise it was there. The Metalls made a 'DING DING DING' sound which made everyone clap and cheer. As a reward for finding his key-chain, the metall the little boy had not chosen shot a little bag filled with chocolate. He opened it and bit out of it. 'YUM!', he said after taking a bite off the chocolate. Everyone continued clapping at the little performance.

While Rocky was looking at the show, he didn't notice that his parents were speaking to him.

"Hey, Rocky."

Rocky blinked twice before looking at his mother. He smiled and asked:

"Yes mom?"

"Now, are you ready to REALLY go play?"

"Yeah!"

Giro looked down at Rocky with yet another smile.

"So Rocky is your name huh?" Giro said, bending down to Rocky.

"U-um, yes..!"

"Well, it's nice to meet you! I hope we'll meet again someday!", Giro said, rubbing the boy's hair.

Giro started walking away, putting his glasses in place. Rocky still didn't catch his name, but he didn't think he'll see him again. The three then started walking off to their first ride: The Metall Coaster.

* * *

_8 Years Ago, Continent: North America, City: Cinq Ville (Night)_

When waiting in the line, Dylan jokingly said:

"Geez, even these guys can't even say their CORRECT name!" Dylan said.

"Well these little guys are very popular! I heard they've been around for five-hundred years!" Ica explained.

"So did I, we learned in school, remember?" Dylan said, jokingly rolling his eyes.

"I know! I know!" Ica said, embarrassed that she told that fact for nothing... Although it's not really for nothing since Rocky never knew this fact.

Rocky was on Dylan's shoulders, listening to their conversation. He didn't understand what they were saying as he assumed it was 'grown-up talk', meaning he didn't have to or need to listen.

When the group were in the front of the line, the person in charge of the ride had led them to a seat where three could fit. Ica sat near the left side and Dylan sat near the right. Rocky was put in the middle. Dylan and Ica both pulled down the seat-belt and it was locked in place. Rocky got his little seat-belt on, just in case the other seat-belt supposedly didn't work, but according to the reviews Area H received, that has never happened. Dylan looked down at his son who was sitting rather uncomfortably.

"Hey, you scared?" Dylan asked with a smirk.

Rocky looked at his father with a small surprised expression. He then looked back down saying:

"A little... But I'll be fine... Promise!" Rocky said.

"That's good to hear, because this is going to be wild!" Ica said, trying to get her son ready.

Rocky sat up straight and after hearing his mother's words, got him wild up for a good ride. Rocky looked behind to see others in the seats ready as well. The little boys and girls and men and women smiled and a few waved at him. He looked at the person in charge of the ride and he smiled. He pressed the button on the Control Panel and the ride started to move.

"HAVE A BLAST!"

The coaster was going the same pace in the same direction. The coaster was meeting a large hill on the rails. Rocky slouched a little as he was getting a little frightened as he moved higher and higher, far away from the ground. Dylan noticed Rocky's act of action and laughed. Soon, the coaster got onto the top and sat there a bit.

~ Sonic Colors - Tropical Resort Act 3 (or Act 4) ~

"HERE WE GOOOOOOOO!" Dylan cried as wind burst through his face.

The coaster sped down the hill at top speeds! Rocky felt his stomach drop and he screamed at the top of his lungs! Was he scared? Who knows! All we knew was the ride was crazy fast! Rocky felt like he was falling from a skyscraper! Everyone was screaming at the top of their lungs as well, enjoying the ride as the coaster went into spirals! They felt like a football being thrown! Soon, the coaster went into a loop, going intentionally slow. Right when the coaster was about to go fast again, a little girl dropped her little Metall Key-chain. The second she dropped the chain, the coaster went off again!

Surprisingly, the girl had caught her key-chain before it went down below. She hugged it tightly towards her chest. Rocky watched the whole thing and smiled widely. The coaster was going up and down, like going up and down a small hill. Soon, the coaster went fast and the people where sideways. Rocky looked at the Metall Ferris-Wheel. The Metall lights flickered with nice colors that all the kids would enjoy. Rocky then heard a loud 'BOOM!'. He looked around to find the source of the sound. He heard it again. 'BOOM!'. Rocky then looked at the sky and saw beautiful fireworks being shot into the night sky and exploding into small bits and disappearing all together. Many fireworks resembled the Metalls, but they were in different colors. Rocky smiled widely at the firework show, screaming in absolute cheer! He thought today was the best day ever!

The ride had eventually ended, with the coaster returning back to it's starting place. The coaster made a "ssssssssss" sound and the locked seat-belts released and returned back behind the passengers. Rocky took off his secondary seat-belt and followed his mother and father out to the exit area.

~ Sonic Colors - Tropical Resort Map ~

"So, did you enjoy the ride?" Dylan asked Rocky.

"YES! YES! YES! I thought it'd be scary, but it was sooo cool!"

"I thought you'd say that, hee hee!" Ica replied to Rocky, giggling at her son.

The group, while talking, were making their way to the Ferris-Wheel. But first, they wanted to go get a little snack! Dylan and Ica left Rocky near a bench. Rocky was curious on what was happening.

"Don't worry. We'll be right back. What do want to eat?" Ica asked.

"Ermmmm..." Rocky was thinking... "OOOH! I know! I know! Get meee... a bag of potato chips!... aaaannndddd... orange soda!"

"Okay, hee hee!" Ica giggled at Rocky's funny, cheerful self.

"Don't be scared kiddo! We are right across from this bench, so we'll be RIGHT back here!" Dylan said as he started to walk off.

"O-okay!"

Rocky looked around and he jumped. He backed up against a trash can, looking at a little girl on the bench. While focusing on his parents, he didn't notice her there. She had short brown hair, emerald green eyes, a blue T-shirt with a few gold highlights on it. She had a white circular medallion that was like a necklace around her neck. She had short sleeves and they were a lighter blue. She had white shorts and she had blue civilian shoes. She also wore gloves with the white fingertips. She had no bodysuit on and she didn't appear to have her reploid parts yet.

She too didn't seem to notice the little boy on the near her. She looked like she was a little afraid yet calm, holding onto her little ice cream cone. It was vanilla with chocolate coating. She also had napkins in her pockets so she could clean up any messes she might make. Rocky, realizing that she was harmless, offered to say something:

"Hi!"

The girl jumped and backed away while on the bench. She would have almost fell off the bench if she had kept moving back. She noticed that it was a little boy with brown hair. She sighed in relief, smiling nervously, replying to his greeting...

"...Hello..."

Rocky jumped on the bench, sitting next to the girl. She was trembling a little, nibbling on her little cone nervously.

"Are you waiting for someone?" Rocky asked.

"U-um, yes... But... I shouldn't be talking to strangers...!" the girl said, quickly looking away for the boy.

"Er... Um..." Rocky started. "It's... it's okay! I won't hurt you!"

She slowly turned back to the boy, her afraid look slowly disappearing.

"You promise...?" she asked.

"I promise I won't hurt you!" he said with a big grin. "My name is Rocky! What's yours?"

"...Aile..." she said, sounding nervous.

"Wow...! That's a pretty name!" Rocky said with a huge grin again.

Aile started to blush a little, "Thank you." The girl felt a little more comfortable, and continued to lick her little ice cream cone that was slowly going away as she continued tasting the tasty cone.

Sooner or later, a little boy came running from around the bench and said...

"Hey, sis!"

The boy looked very similar to Aile. He did not have reploid parts either.

"Vent!" Aile said with a smile. She was happy to see him after leaving her behind.

Putting two and two together, Rocky had come to the conclusion that the little boy known as Vent and Aile were related, brother and sister to be specific. Vent looked at Rocky with confusion.

"Who's he, Aile?" Vent asked pointing at Rocky with his thumb.

"His name is Rocky. We just met!" Aile explained.

"_'Rocky'_? Sounds kinda wimpy." Vent said, starting to laugh.

"Vent! That's mean!" Aile cried, defending Rocky.

"Don't worry. I like my name no matter what." Rocky said chuckling

"Really? You're loss." Vent said, shrugging his shoulders.

Suddenly...

"Here you go son. Sorry it took so long."

Rocky looked over and his parents have arrived. He took his little bag of potato chips and his bottle of soda... wait a second... Something wasn't right about the soda...

"Oh, and the soda's _'SUGAR-FREE'_." Ica said.

"Awwwwwwwwwwww... Mom...! Why..?" Rocky complained.

"Because too much sugar can lead to cavities kiddo and if you have that, you won't have those clean teeth you love so much, ha ha!" Dylan explained as he laughed.

"Oh, okay! Thanks mom! Thanks dad!" Rocky thanked his parents.

Ica looked at the two little boy and girl who were staring at them with curiosity.

"Rocky, who are they? Friends of yours?" Ica asked.

"These guys are my new friends! Vent and Aile!" Rocky explained.

"Yeah! We're friends! We just met too!" said Vent with a big grin.

Soon, a woman with long brown hair, emerald green eyes, long blue and white dress came walking by.

"Phew...! Sorry I took too long children..! Hm?"

The woman looked at the two adults and the new child sitting around her children.

"Um... who are you?" she asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry, we are our son's parents!" Ica said.

"O-oh? I'm their mother here!" the mother said chuckling.

"Nice to meet you miss!" Dylan said, shaking her hand.

"This here, is our son, Rocky!" Ica introduced.

"Hi!" Rocky said waving.

The woman smiled, giving Rocky the indication that she was friendly.

"A nice name you have there!" the mother gave Rocky a cute smile. "These two are..."

~ STOP MUSIC ~

Before the mother can introduce her children, a loud **BOOM!** was heard. However, the last few times Rocky heard that sound, they made him smile. This time, it made him quiver in absolute fear. This **BOOM!** was entirely different from a fireworks' explosion. This explosion was one that would cause fear to anyone who dislikes danger... Not only the sound made Rocky afraid, the loud painful screams made him shake.

~ Azure Striker Gunvolt - The Visiting Nightmare (or Despair) ~

"M-mommy...! W-what's going on !?" Aile asked fearfully.

The mother said nothing and she grabbed both of her children and ran off. Ica and Dylan had intense, stern looks over their faces. Rocky couldn't believe what he was seeing... Large flames were coming from the roller-coaster they had went on not too long ago. They saw the flames cover the Control Panel for the coaster. In mere seconds, the Control Panel exploded, creating a loud sound that shot fear into Rocky's heart. Seconds later, sharp pieces of the Control Panel come their way. Following the fallen pieces was a dead body that fell on the bench. To their surprise, it was the person who was previously in charge of the Metall Coaster, his eyes completely lifeless. The little boy had finally screamed after holding onto his scream as he stood before the deadman...

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

Rocky stepped back a bit, falling in the process.

"D-Dylan!? What's going on!?" Ica asked, holding onto Rocky.

"I-I don't know!" Dylan cried, unsure of the situation.

Many people were running away from the dangers happening. From their eyes, the family trio saw tons of reploids with busters in their arms walking slowly, making a metallic clank for each step they took.

"R-reploids...? Why... why are they doing this...!?" Rocky asked, gripping his mother's hands.

"Those aren't reploids son..." Dylan said in anger. His voice got louder when he told his son what they really were... "...Those are _MAVERICKS_!"

Ica grabbed Rocky and they all made a run for it. The mavericks known as 'Galleons', started running, killing those that stood in their way. Ica held Rocky close to her chest, trying to make him not hear the painful, death screams of many innocents... Bombs were being thrown from sources unknown, but it didn't matter as the people needed to run!

Rocky slowly slipped from Ica's hold, but he landed okay. He started to run with his parents, not daring to look back at the Galleons slaughter the innocent humans and reploids. The carnage they have shown... What monsters... No... Mavericks...

More and more bombs were showing up randomly and the more bombs being dropped randomly, the more deaths were caused and the more Rocky was scared.

"QUICK! WE GOT TO GET BACK ON THE LEVBUS!" Dylan cried to his family.

While the trio were getting really close to the gateway, Rocky had tripped over a fallen mettal toy.

"AAAH!"

Ica and Dylan stopped and turned back to their fallen child. They immediately ran back for their son. But immediately, a giant robot fell between them! The two parents expressed fear to this oversized robot.

~ Mega Man Zero Remastered Soundtrack - Guarder Room ~

Rocky got up but fell back down on his bottom, screaming at the top of his lungs to the giant robot. The robot resembled that of an ape. Looking closer, the robot ape resembled that of animal-reploid, but it was not that...

"OOK! OOK! A little boy? I've met a few little boys and they received quick punishments! OOK! OOK! I might just give you an extended punishment!"

Rocky screamed again at the oversized reploid. Dylan grabbed a large long metal pole from a nearby trash-can. He quickly dashed at the reploid and yelled out:

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

Dylan smacked the pole on the reploid's head. Dylan withdrawn his weapon and saw that it was dented. The reploid jumped and turned around to Dylan. He was scared out of his wits just by the look of the giant reploid...

"INTERFERENCE!? Oh please! Go away! weakling!"

The reploid stood with his two giant hands and used his two feet to kick Dylan in the stomach. He was sent flying towards Ica, skidding on the ground and finally lying on the ground on his back. He screamed in pain holding onto his stomach.

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHH!"**

"D-DYLAN!" Ica cried, tears forming.

The giant reploid hopped up and down in excitement, making those monkey sounds like the ape it was.

"OOK! OOK! Done already? OOOOOOK! Well, at least you actually put a fight! Now, back to the boy...!"

Ica had fury in her eyes. She couldn't just stand by and watch two of her family members be harmed by this maverick. Looking around, Ica found a tazer-gun near a dead officer of the park. It appeared that they were helping the people and died trying. It quickly got her thinking about the security forces of Slither Inc. that should of been here by now. She wondered why it took them a long time... but she couldn't think about it now. The one she loved was about to be killed and she had to act fast.

"Hold it, Maverick!"

The purple reploid stopped and turned to Ica.

"OOK? Another challenger? Let's tangle then!"

~ NO MUSIC ~

Ica released a dose of electricity at the reploid, screaming in the process. To his surprise, the tazer-gun was actually doing something to him as he was screaming in pain. His whole body was filled with electricity, a painful sight for anyone to see. The purple reploid then fell on the side, dead... Rocky got up from the ground and ran to his mother.

"Mommy!" Rocky said as he jumped into his mother's arms.

"It's okay... it's okay... Now, let's get out of here before the mavericks get us too!"

Ica ran to Dylan and she got his arm around her shoulder and she held onto him. Dylan smiled weakly as his love was helping him.

"Thank you... Ica..." Dylan said weakly.

"Anything for the ones I love... We are leaving... NOW!"

Rocky ran with his parents towards the gate. Suddenly, he heard metallic cracking. He turned his head around to see the purple reploid still alive. To Rocky's surprise, he notices a reploid in red armor with blonde hair attacking the purple ape reploid along with the other mavericks. He used a saber to slice each and every maverick that caused harm to the humans and reploids alike. The purple ape reploid however, escaped into little particles, teleporting out of the area.

"Dylan! If we make it out of here alive! WE ARE LEAVING THIS COUNTRY IMMEDIATELY!" Ica cried in anger.

"I can see why..." Dylan jokingly said.

But suddenly, Ica stopped. There was a large latch that opened up right in front of them. Out popped a man in green with a red visor covering his eyes. He had a 'G' logo on his shoulder.

"You are civilians, aren't you?" the man asked.

"Erm..." Ica said, hesitating to answer. Before she answered though, the man spoke again.

"I'll take that as a yes. Please, come with me immediately! It's for you and your family's safety!" the man said as he grabbed Dylan. He dragged him into the passage way. Ica and Rocky went into the latch and the man closed the latch, locking it. The man tapped his ear piece, talking to someone.

"Alright, _'__red blur'_, we have taken most of the living civilians. Take the Mavericks out and find any other survivors!"

"Got it." the mysterious _'red blur'_ responded.

The man looked into Ica's eyes and said...

"Follow me, quickly now."

The man went down the ladder, leading into a underground room where tons of others were alive, either completely fine, wounded, or injured. There were also a couple of people in the same uniform as the man, holding buster-shots in their hands. Also there were a few medic people who had just finished healing a few. The injured, however, will be carried.

"This is where we keep the civilians... Please, follow us and we'll lead you to a safer location miss."

Ica nodded her head as she started to slowly walk.

"Alright...! We have everyone here! Let's move out! Quickly now! The Mavericks may discover our location if we stay here any longer!"

Everyone started moving into the next area, but to get there, they would have to take a long passage way. Ica started tearing as she stared at Rocky who had fallen asleep in her arms. She realized that this special day for him was ruined by Mavericks...

* * *

~ Azure Striker Gunvolt - The Visiting Nightmare (or Despair) ~

Moments Earlier...

"MOM! MOM!"

Vent cried, holding onto his mother's shoulders. Aile was crying, her eyes completely lifeless. She stared at the wound her mother had in her neck. The Mavericks had shot her neck. The mother was weezing constantly, finding difficulty to breath. Vent and Aile's hearing was also starting to disappear, as the loud explosion harmed their hearing.

"MOM! PLEASE, GET UP! PLLEEEEASSSEE!" Vent cried, pulling on her mother, trying to get her out of the area.

"Mommy..." Aile silently said as more tears came from her eyes. Vent continued pulling until a shot was heard. The shot collided at a spot near Vent's feet, surprising him. He flew backwards, hitting his back against the wall.

"B-BROTHER..!" Aile cried as she ran to her brother, hugging him tightly.

Vent was about to leave, but he saw the Galleon point their guns at his mother. Vent's eyes widened in fear and despair. His eyes grew smaller as he saw his mother lift her head, putting out her hand for her children.

'SPLAT'

Vent screamed as loud and long as he could as he saw the blood splat near him and his sister. Aile got up and tugged her brother, trying to get him to run with her.

"B-Brother...! Come on...!"

Aile grabbed Vent from behind and dragged him away. Vent held out his hand to his dead mother, screaming out to her as she was quickly disappearing from his sight.

_**"MOOOOOOOOM!"**_

Aile dragged Vent away, looking around for Mavericks in sight. But she stopped when she saw a shadow. Aile fainted when she saw the man, as she thought he was one of the Mavericks. Vent had passed out from screaming so much. The man picked up both of the children and ran away.

* * *

~ Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood - One is All, All is One ~

In a room, Vent was crying against the wall, his knees and hands covering his face. His sister was sound asleep on the bunkbed, but one could easily see the tear strains on her face.

"...Mom..."  
"...Mom..."  
"...Mom..."

Vent repeatedly said under his breath. He was lying to himself, hoping that this was all some messed up dream, some nightmare... But deep down inside, he knew that wasn't the case. His mother was truly gone...

Suddenly, the door slide open and the man from before entered the room.

"Crying again, Vent?"

Vent looked up and saw the man with blonde hair, have his right hand in his pocket. He appeared to be holding onto something.

"I miss my mom..." Vent said.

The man lifted his hand from his pocket and got down his knee, down to Vent's level.

"Here... Lift your head." the man asked politely.

"I... Miss... my Mom..." Vent repeated.

"Vent... Don't you cry now..." the man said. He opened his hand and was a necklace. He threw the necklace around Vent's neck and rubbed his hair around, smiling.

"...You're mother is right there... That necklace in your hand is her..." the man said with a smile. "Anytime you feel sad, you just look at the necklace and remember..."

The man got on his feet and smiled at Vent, continuing on...

"...You are never alone... You got your sister, me and your other friends... Even your mother lives on through that necklace she held onto..."

_So cheer up Vent..._

The man walked away at the door and another man in green appeared.

"Giro, sir... Those kids..."

"Yes, I already told you, I'll take care of them now..."

"Yes, I understand, but it's about their _hearing_..."

"Yeah, they told me they have trouble hearing very well... However, I'm pretty sure Vent heard my words clearly..."

"Um, sir... They might need new ears... Reploid ears..."

"Of course, we'll take them to Legion and they'll get the parts. If the Sage Trinity is generous, they'll allow them to only have the reploid ears. It has to count as _"equality"_, right?"

"Yes, Mr. Giro, sir."

... ... ... ...


	6. Important Message Announcement

So, quick message: I decided to make _Mega Man Neo_ it's own separate story. Why? Because the story is bigger than any other origin story that will be on this story. I mean, Mega Man Neo has _20 Chapters_ planned (including the Prologue and Epilogue). It makes the most logical sense really. Therefore, if you are looking for that story, take a look at the separate story titled: **Mega Man Neo**. This does mean I will have to lose some views on these chapters... Anyway, I'll delete this message soon, but I want to let you know in case people don't look at my user page.


End file.
